Under the Mistletoe
by shreya27r
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and Jayden is still distanced from the team. The Pink Ranger is not happy about this. What will she do to get to the real Red Ranger? Want to join the story? Opportunities are being given now! GoseiShinkenPink is now part of the story.
1. My Red Ranger

It was Christmas Eve, and it was the 2nd time the team was celebrating it together. Nobody in the team was an official dating couple except for Mike and Emily, thanks to Sky who had visited the team from another dimension about 1 year ago. The team had just defeated another nighlok, and most of them were enjoying it. All except for the distant red ranger, Jayden. He had changed quite a bit since the team first met, but still wasn't close enough to the gang. Mia wanted to do something about this, and with Ji's permission, entered Jayden's room.

It was close to the team's practice time, and Jayden had been cooped up in his room all day. Once she entered, she caught a glimpse of Jayden in the corner of the room, meditating. Or so she thought. She got closer to him, until she was literally kneeling in front of him. She waved her hand in front of his face. No response.

She called his name slowly and quietly. "Jayden, hey, wake up. It's almost 10 o'clock. Jayden."

Still, he didn't not open his eyes. Mia sat there for another 5 minutes, until she got really bored. She decided that it was time to go to drastic measures and try to touch him. She slowly touched his shoulder. It felt cold. "Jayden, are you okay?" Again, he did nothing. The pink ranger was annoyed by this. She still kept her cool, but looked at the clock to see that it was 5 till 10. She brushed some of his hair out of the way, and this immediately woke him up.

He opened his eyes so fast, and pulled Mia close to him. "Jayden, what in the world are you doing?!" Jayden felt like an idiot. He didn't realize that he had pulled Mia to his chest.

"Mia, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but are you? You're skin feels cold."

"Hey, you don't need to worry so much about me. I'm fine, see? Alive and healthy. Ow!"

"Jayden, what happened?!"

"My chest is burning so much!"

"Here, let me see." She approached Jayden, and unbuttoned his shirt to see what was his dilemma. Opening it up, she saw a bunch of red scars. "Oh my gosh! Jayden, I have to tell Ji. You're going to skip practice today, and I'm going to stay and take care of you."

"Okay, Mia. Go quickly, it burns!" She ran out of the room and told Ji. He understood and told the others. Mia came back a minute later with a sponge and a bowl of cold water. "Jayden, are you okay?"

"Not really. I need a little help getting on the bed." Mia immediately rushed to his side and helped him up. She took off his shirt and rolled up her sleeves. Slowly, she addressed his wounds by dabbing cold water using the sponge. Jayden was in so much pain that he clenched on to Mia's waist for dear life. He was screaming, but everyone was outside practicing. Ji was standing in the room, watching Mia take care of Jayden. He thought that it was strange, because usually Jayden never let anybody take care of him.

After a few minutes, Jayden had calmed down, and was resting, but still held on to Mia's waist. Mia was kneeling right next to him, brushing the hair out of his face. He was just staring at her. By then, Ji had left to check on the others. Jayden tried to sit up, but Mia shot her head up and kept him down. He sounded annoyed, and Mia was amused by this.

Again, she brushed the hair from his face back and forth. Jayden piped up, "Thanks Mia. I feel much better. Do you think I'll be able to keep practicing?" Mia. just lay her head next to his, and replied, "No, but I could walk with you around town until the wounds heal."

"I guess that would be okay."

"I have to go now, Jayden. It's lunchtime and I'm so hungry."

"Alright, but could you do one thing before you leave?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you do what you did before?"

Mia smiled. She knelt down next to him, brushed his hair away, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Mia."

"Anything for my Red Ranger."

**Chapter 1 is up! Phew! I will post Chapter 2 soon!**


	2. On Demand

On Demand

Mia couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed Jayden, and even better, he liked it! She was so excited that she would finally get to open up to the leader. She walked out of his room, and sat on the sofa to watch a movie by herself. The only thing she could find was Home Alone, and she hated that movie.

"You call this On Demand?!" She thought to herself. Emily came back from practice and sat next to Mia. "Whatcha watching?"

"Home Alone. They call this On Demand?"

"C'mon Mia. I love this movie."

"Fine, but if you want to change the channel, I'm leaving." Emily gave Mia a big hug and couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Mia wished she was like Emily. Always saw the bright side of things, and didn't know as much as her which made her think that the world was a happy place. She wished she had a complete family like Emily, because her mother died from Master Xandred's spell. But again, Emily wanted to be just like Mia. The GAP sensor went off, and everyone except for Mia went.

Mia ran to Jayden's room, and he was trying to get out of bed. She went to his side and put him back in bed.

"Mia, what are you doing?!"

"Protecting you. Now lay down, Jayden. I have to go."

"No! Deker is there! I need to go!"

"Jayden, please stay here. I need to go now."

"Mia, if I'm not going, then as your leader, I command you to take the discs." He handed her 3 discs. One to go to Super Samurai Mode, one for the Red Ranger and the other to control the Megazord. She took the discs, quickly changed into the Pink Ranger, and ran outside to catch up with the others. As Jayden said, Deker was there along with Dayu.

"Pathetic humans," Dayu began, "You will never defeat us. Moogers attack!" An army of Moogers came out of the ground and started to attack the rangers. Mia changed into Super Samurai Mode and had a one-on-one battle with Dayu. She managed to hold Dayu back for a few seconds and attack Deker. She hit his hand, and called the others for help.

They had destroyed the Moogers and Mia pulled out the Bullzooka. They inserted their discs and they aimed for the duo. Dayu and Deker moved out of the way, but Mia got hit by one of Dayu's spells. The half-nighloks escaped to the Sanzu River and Mia lay unconscious on the ground.

The other rangers carried her to the Shiba House, and Jayden told Ji that this was exactly what he feared. Mia was placed in the infirmary, and woke up an hour later. She got out of bed and felt perfectly fine. Dayu only placed a spell that didn't affect her physically, but mentally. It started to kick in. She walked outside, but felt a little dizzy.

"Mia!" Emily screamed, and everybody came to the living room to see her. "Yeah, so? I'm awake, now go back to what you were doing. I have my own problems to deal with," Mia said.

The group was flabbergasted to see her act this way. "Mia, what happened?" Kevin asked. "Nothing, now scram." Ji was watching the whole thing, and he called Jayden to talk to him.

"Ji, what's up with Mia?"

"I can definitely tell that she's under a spell. Probably from Dayu. Just like you have to defeat Deker, she has to defeat Dayu, so she'll do anything to stop Mia."

"That makes a lot of sense. Any suggestions?"

"Talk to her a lot more. How about this. Since Dayu can hear everything right now, give Mia fake info about where you will fight Moogers next."

"Thanks, Ji." Jayden left and went to talk to Mia who was sitting on the couch by herself, reading an archive on nighloks.

"Hey, Mia." She just look up at him, and glared. Her eyes turned pink. She was under the same spell that Kevin was under. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, I have a plan to defeat Dayu." Mia immediately put down her book and looked at him. "Well, go on." Jayden told her the whole plan and she gave him an evil grin that made him shudder.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sanzu River...

"Yes!" Dayu exclaimed, "The Red Ranger has fallen for my plan and now I can defeat him!"

Deker gave an evil laugh. "Finally! I can duel a worthy opponent!"

Dayu sighed, "Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

The next morning, the GAP sensor went off, and everybody ran to the location of the sensor. It was a warehouse.

Nobody was there. Suddenly, Mia walked to the other side of the warehouse and turned around. She demorphed and gave the other rangers an evil grin. Her eyes turned pink, and Dayu appeared. Dayu touched Mia's hand, and immediately, she morphed into a darker shade of pink than her normal ranger suit.

"The rangers will die from their own kind!" Dayu exclaimed. She laughed and went to the Sanzu River. Mia was much stronger than she was before, and she was able to dodge their every move. She was having a one-on-one fight with Jayden and had the upper hand. The others were fighting the moogers. Jayden suddenly got the upper hand when he slashed her arm and made her drop her katana.

He held her and kept her hands from moving.

"Red Ranger! Get off of me!" Mia screamed.

"Never," he calmly said and he slashed her with his katana, making all of the dark magic go away from her. Dayu suddenly appeared and started to attack Mia, who was ready to morph.

"Symbol Power! Go go Samurai!" Mia said as she morphed into the Pink Ranger. She attacked Dayu with all her might. Dayu disappeared and everyone demorphed. When Mia demorphed, she fell to the ground. Her arm was gushing blood while her shirt was stained with it.

"Mia, I'm so sorry," Jayden told her.

"It's alright. You were just protecting the team."

"No. I was protecting you."

Mia smiled and then squeezed her eyes shut from all of the pain. "Are we going home?"

"Yeah." The Shiba House was far from the location, so they called a a Shiba Car. Everyone got in, and Jayden made Mia rest her head on his shoulder. On the way home, she fell asleep.

* * *

A Few Days Later...

"Hey Mia, how are you doing?" Jayden asked sweetly.

"I'm okay. My hand hurts a bit, but it's getting there," said Mia, who was sitting on the couch watching Home Alone yet again, "How about you?"

"I've completely healed thanks to you." Jayden smiled, and Mia patted the spot next to her for him to sit down. He did, and once he saw what she was watching he spoke up.

"You call this On Demand?!"

"I know, right?!" They both started laughing and Mia rested her head on his shoulder to rest.


	3. Nuisance, Nonsense

Nuisance

Lately, Mia had been very restless. With her broken arm and weak stomach thanks to Jayden, she felt useless, and wanted to do something more. Her arm was really healing, but her whole body in general wasn't doing so well.

Every afternoon, she and the rest of the team sat down to watch one movie or another. Somebody remarked that they wouldn't like it, but if Mia got to sit next to Jayden on the sofa, she didn't care. Today they were watching Santa Buddies, and Emily squealed with joy. Mike just chuckled and slung his arm around her neck, earning a kiss on the cheek.

Mia was feeling unusually tired and exhausted, so she just rest her head on her Red counterpart's torso. He smiled as he watched Mia slowly drift to sleep. Kevin hated the movie so much, that he would tell everyone to stop laughing because it seriously wasn't funny. Antonio just screamed like a little girl every time he saw a dog.

Jayden looked to see that Mike and Emily were tightly cuddling each other for warmth. Suddenly, Mia started to move around and yawn. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was sleeping on the ground. When she spotted Mike and Emily, she laughed and looked around once more.

"Ji!" Mia yelled. He came rushing to her aid.

"What is it, Mia?" he asked.

"Where's Jayden?!" Ji smiled at this and motioned for her to look up. She did and there was a pair of two familiar blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey," Jayden lamely said. Mia's face turned as red as Jayden's ranger suit.

"Jayden, I am so sorry for sleeping on you."

"Hey, it's no problem. I kind of liked it." The comment earned him a smile from the pink ranger.

She tried to get up from the couch, but struggled from the injuries. Mia muttered an 'Ow' and retreated to lay down on his torso once more. She looked up too see what the leader was doing. He was doing the same thing, and piped up.

"You hungry?"

"Kind of. Did you eat anything yet?"

"No, here, let me help you up." He carefully pushed her upwards so she could sit properly. "Thanks, Jayden." Mia stretched her good arm out, and yawned. Her hair became really frizzy, and her eyes were much smaller.

"What time is it?"

"Around 5. Wanna go out to get something for the guys?"

"That sounds good. I'll get ready." Mia quickly tied her hair and washed her face. Her arm felt swollen, and her whole body felt gooey. She came out, and the guys were all up. Jayden walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"That's much better. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Hey Jayden, how hard did you hit me?"

"Really hard. Is something wrong?"

"I just feel gooey and exhausted. My hand's really swollen." Jayden pulled up her sleeve to check her arm. It was a dark red and the huge scar could be easily identified.

"Okay, Mia. We'll quickly go for some fresh air." Mia nodded and they headed out while saying bye to Ji.

"Ow," Mia said to herself. She stopped in her tracks and pulled up her sleeves. The material was irritating her skin. Jayden noticed this and shrugged off his jacket. It was cold, and he didn't want her to get sick on top of her injuries. He put it around Mia's shoulders and she smiled at him. They hurried to the nearest restaurant to order take-out.

"Hey, Mia, are you sure you're okay?"

"I hope I am. It hurts so much. Please don't mention this to anybody except for Ji. If they worried about me too much, they wouldn't be able to focus on their Samurai duties." Jayden was impressed in how well Mia didn't care only about herself and about their required duties as rangers. She suddenly tripped over a block of ice and Jayden's instincts kicked in. He immediately caught her and helped her stand up.

"My gosh. This arm is a nuisance! Ow!" Mia was in so much pain. Jayden held on to her and rushed to the Shiba House. The warmth immediately calmed down the pain and Mia went to the infirmary while calling Emily. They came out half an hour later once Mia's wounds were completely bandaged. She placed herself on the couch and silently ate her dinner. The others were all staring at her.

"...Is... something wrong?" Mia asked curiously.

"Mia," Kevin started, "Are you okay?" Mia was irritated by this and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened them and stared at Emily.

"Emily, I think you should go to your room." Emily got upset and muttered 'no'. Mia was slightly annoyed by this and just waited. Emily thought that this was serious because Mia didn't usually act like this. She got up and Mia mouthed a sorry to Emily. Emily nodded and gave her a wink. Mia smiled, then faced the guys.

Her smile vanished.

* * *

**I'm going to stop here. Cliffhanger! Chapter 4 coming soon! Make sure to read my other story: Loosen Up. Have an absolutely Merry Christmas!**


	4. Cold Secrets

Chapter 4 – Cold Secrets (Hope you all had an incredible Christmas!)

Recap from Chapter 3:

Mia closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later and looked at Emily. "Emily, I really think you should go to your room. Emily refused and muttered 'no'. Mia sighed and waited for her to make a move. Emily thought that Mia didn't usually act like this so it must be serious. She got up and Mia mouthed a 'sorry'. Emily nodded and winked. Mia smiled, and faced the others. Her smile vanished.

Mia sighed. This wasn't going to be so easy.

She motioned for the guys to follow her to the living room. They all sat around her and she dimmed the lights. Mia took out her Samuraizer and fiddled with it for some time until she placed it on the coffee table for a hologram to appear. Mia spoke up.

"What you all are looking at is a holographic video of me and my mom. My mother died when I was 5. Jayden was 6 at the time. Ji was the only other person who knew about this."

The room was silent.

"I remember her talking to me about this. She had a Pink Kanji Symbol on her arm. She warned me about this appearing on my hand, and made me promise not to injure my arm before I got it, or else my right hand would be permanently damaged. I knew it would be hard to keep, but I kept on repeating those words in my head before any battle with a nighlok. I guess that's why it's my weak spot. But, I'm not doing okay because I broke the promise. My mother, Jayden's dad, and the previous Yellow ranger all died of Xandred, and I didn't want Emily to come because first of all, she would be scarred for life, and second, she still thinks her mom is alive."

Everybody just stared at Mia, including Ji and Emily.

"Mia…," said a teary Emily. Mia recognized the voice and turned around.

"Emily, w-what are you doing here?"

"I heard everything! I'm so sorry!"

"JI!" Ji was terrified to say anything, but piped up.

"She refused to stay in her room! It's not my fault!" Mia couldn't help but smile at this. She quickly turned around. "I'm sorry. I failed the team."

Emily ran to give her a tight hug. Mia's eyes widened, but she calmed down once she heard the young Yellow ranger weeping in her shirt. Mike came over, and so did Kevin and Antonio. Jayden just stared at Mia.

Everybody finished their dinner by comforting Mia. Emily even offered to take her shopping. Jayden didn't say one word, but was staring at her arm.

It was time to sleep, but neither Mia nor Jayden could even close their eyes. Jayden got up and headed outside to train. Mia heard something coming from outside, and got up to see what was all the ruckus. She saw the Red Ranger, trying so hard to knock down the dummy's head.

"How cold of a temperature can you bear?" Mia quietly spoke. Jayden apparently seemed to be startled by this, and turned around to see a tired Mia in a nightgown and a cast. No response. She tried again.

"Jayden, please talk to me. I can't sleep either." She heard nothing, so she turned around. Right when she headed inside, he spoke up.

"Not that cold. This is bearable."

Mia turned around and saw Jayden staring at her, twitching his hands. She walked down the steps, onto the training area, until she was right in front of him. "Well in that case, you should train in the dojo."

"What you said today really hurt me," Jayden said. Mia looked down in shame, and felt hot tears swelling up and dripping down her cheeks. She turned around to head to the doors, when she felt a warm hand touch her sleeveless shoulder. Jayden turned her around to give her an embrace. "But I'm glad you told us."

Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around him inside his jacket. The warmth was really making her feel better. Once they let go, Jayden took her arm and dragged her to the bench next to the front doors. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Ow," Mia sharply whispered. She looked at her arm and saw a glowing, pink, kanji symbol on her wrist. "It's here," she heard Jayden whisper in her ear. "It is." Jayden squeezed her close to him, and they stayed there until she drifted to sleep. He took her to her room, and kissed her good night.

"Merry Christmas, Mia."

The next day was Christmas.


	5. Missing You

**Hey guys! I'm on Writer's Block, but if you have any sugestions, please feel free to share! I will surely consider it.**

Chapter 5 – Missing You

It was another breezy Saturday, and Mia was just sitting on the bench outside in silence. Her wounds from the last battle had completely healed, but she still had occasional stings and pinches from the Kanji on her wrist. She sat there, staring at the hot pink symbol of wind.

Mia checked her Samuraizer for any messages from the others. None. She turned around to peak inside the house. Everybody had gone to the amusement park besides Ji and herself. How hardly she wished everyone was home to keep her company. Especially Emily. …And Jayden. She noticed that lately, he had been very open and close to the team.

Wednesday was Christmas, and he was as jolly as he was the previous year. Mia smiled to herself at this detail. She missed her family so much, but again, the gang was more than family to her. They all looked up to her as a motherly figure and a big sister. Especially when it came to all 4 guys, she would be there to handle their every single problem.

Emily was the most considerate towards all of Mia's ideas. Mia was a role model to her, and she wanted to be exactly like Mia, except for the cooking part, of course. Mia was trying, as hard as she could, to cut down on her cooking.

Mia got up to go talk to Mentor. She was really bored, and lonely, and it would be nice to talk to someone more wiser than her to tell what to do. She saw Ji looking at some articles of nighloks.

"Hey, Ji."

"Oh, hello Mia! You seem down. What's wrong?"

"I just feel really lonely. Any suggestions?"

"Well, it seems your arm has healed, so you can join in battles again. I heard from the others that you are fighting yet another dream monster. Apparently, he has an unknown name, but I could easily identify him in the articles from the description I was given. Would you be willing to assist me in reading a bit more about this nighlok?"

"Sure, Ji. And also, when will the others be back?"

"A little bit more time, Mia." Mia smiled at this and sat on the opposite chair from Mentor. She opened up a book about dream monsters, and immediately, a page with a fat bookmark turned up. The monster was hideous, and she shuddered just looking at the drawing. How terrible it would be to actually see it in real life.

Mia thought about what the gang was doing. What if they were fighting a nighlok right now? No, that wouldn't be correct. The GAP sensor would have gone off then. She was curious to see the team. She was so bored. She rested her head on the palm of her left hand and just stared at the description of the nighlok.

Ji quickly notives her motives and got up. He spoke up in a loud voice. Mia shot up at this.

"Mia it seems you are thinking about something else. What's going on?"

"Ji, I am really lonely right now. I miss the gang. Is there anyway that I can catch up to them?"

"How about we do that? I'll come too. It'll get really quiet around here, and you should always stick together."

Mia nodded and got ready. She was elated to finally see the gang after about 4 hours. The Shiba Car pulled into the road. They hopped inside and reached the Rainbow Amusement Park before they knew it. Mia wanted to spend a bit of time by herself before joining the gang. Ji trailed off to search for them. She sat at a table and bit into her ice cream.

Immediately, a chill ran up her front teeth and caused them to sting. She hated the feeling and spit her ice cream saliva back into the cup. Her stomach wasn't doing well, but she wanted so badly to see Emily and talk to another girl. Mia sank into her chair. A tall figure in a red shirt sat in the seat across from her. She smiled as she recognized his familiar face. Jayden.

"Hey, you seem lonely. What's up?" He asked in a calm tone.

"I'm not doing so well. What have you all been up to so far?"

"Well, right now, Mike and Emily are killing the dance floor, but in the past hour, it's just been rollercoasters and vomit. You?"

"It's been really lonely and quiet at home without the rest of you. Ji came too. He's looking for you guys. Say, what is this about a dream monster you're fighting?"

"Well, he's actually a relative of the previous dream monster we fought. He works for Xandred, but has a long-time pact with Serrator. I don't know about his relationship with Dayu and Deker."

"Oh. Alright. *Sighs.* What do you want to do now?"

"You mentioned something about Ji looking for us. Let's see how long it takes him to find the others."

"Not long, Jayden. He can track down their Samuraizers or just call us."

"Well on that note, why don't we catch up to the others?" Mia smiled and took the lead. They ended up at the arcade when they heard a bunch of people talking about Mike making a new highscore in a game.

The first people she saw inside were the others. She walked up to Emily and gave her a half-hug. Emily turned around to see Mia and squealed with delight. She was jumping up and down, then returned her gesture. Mike and Kevin walked down from the Dancefloor, and gave Mia a hug.

"Hey guys," Mia began, "Where's Antonio?"

She got a variety of answers saying he was at the city dock. She noted this detail and smiled. Emily piped up.

"How are you doing?"

"Not so good. Stomach has been bugging me like crap."

"Oh. Hope you feel better-" She was cut off by Mike who scooped her up and hugged her.

Mia laughed at the couple and just stood there wondering what to do. After a few minutes, they found Mentor, and the gang headed home.

It was almost dinner, and Mia wasn't getting any better. She decided to stay in her room, and got permssion from Ji. She took out the article about the Dream Nighlok, and studied so hard, that she didn't realize Jayden walking in with her dinner. She noticed once she heard somebody else's voice.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"An article about the Dream Monster we were talking about."

"You seem hard at work. Can I see?"

"Hm? Oh, sure. I just don't understand one thing."

"What's that?"

"If Serrator and Xandred are mortal enemies, then how come if the nighlok is working for both of them, neither of them seem like they have the guts to annihilate him?"

Jayden thought for a few seconds. "I… honestly don't know."

"Uh oh."

"Hey, Mia, don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen, and if it does, we can always stop it."

"I wish I could believe that."

Jayden frowned at this. She spoke up again.

"You see, I wish I was like Emily. She doesn't know everything that's going on, and she's still young. I wish I would… I could believe you. But I'm not like her. I don't believe."

"It's going to be alright. If you want, I could stay here for dinner."

"I guess that'll be okay. Just ask Ji." He smiled at this and left. A few minutes later, he brought another tray of food, and sat himself on the floor. Mia landed next to him, and they spent most of the night studying all of the nighloks, until they fell asleep.

**Again, I'm on writer's block. Please help me.**


	6. Don't Worry, I'm Listening

Chapter 6 – Don't Worry, I'm Listening

**Couple of Announcements: Thank you to ****GoldDragonNinja**** for suggesting something. J I am using it, but switching it up a bit. BTW – If you are reading my Tremma story, I am trying my best to write the next chapter. I have a huge writer's block. Please post ideas. The story is called: Loosen Up.**

"5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!" The gang and Ji chorused as they watched the ball from all the way in New York drop. It was an emotional moment for Emily, knowing that her sister would live to see another year. She went over to Mia and gave her a big squeeze.

"Hey, you okay Emily?" Mia asked innocently. Emily let go of the embrace and looked at her with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"My sister is doing great, and I'm glad that I can say hi to her the next time I visit!"

"That's good! Is Mike going with you?"

"Now how'd you know?" Emily replied with an evilish grin. Mike just shot up and was confused, so he piped up.

"Wait, I am?"

"Yeah you are. We're leaving on Saturday. So start packing!"

"Okay, okay!" Mike ran to his room and closed the door, pretending to start packing, but actually went to sleep. The others laughed at this and decided it was time for them to retreat for the "night." Mia couldn't seem to be able to slumber due to the overwhelming feeling of staying at the Shiba House for the 3rd year in a row. She was extremely excited about spending time with the gang, especially Jayden, she had to admit.

Since the night they both witnessed her Kanji "tattoo", Jayden had been more closer and caring to only Mia. She got up from her now uncomfortable bed, and headed outside to watch the other neighboring houses and buildings turn off their lights to sleep. Mia took a deep breath, not realizing she was in her sleeveless shirt and shorts at midnight.

It didn't matter, because she was caught up in her thoughts about the new year and her resolutions. She kept repeating in her head important points like "reduce the amount of times you cook because the team doesn't appreciate it!" and "practice more since you are losing strength!" Come to think about it, she was turning into Jayden by pushing herself too hard.

Mia sighed, sat on the bench that she always sat on, took another breath, and ran her hands through her hair, stopping halfway. She stared at the dim-lit floor, wondering how she would embarrass herself like every other year. This year it mattered because she finally had an official crush on the Red Ranger of all people. She looked up when she heard footsteps. It, of course, was Jayden, who was wrapped in his red blanket.

Seeing him with the cover made Mia realize that she was freezing out here. She smiled at Jayden. He smiled back, sat down next to her, and wrapped part of the blanket around Mia's shivering shoulders. She cuddled up to him, rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Can't sleep," he began.

"Me too."

"Why are you out here with nothing to cover you?"

"Honestly, I'm too overwhelmed to remember anything."

"Me too. I just hope we're able to defeat the nighloks. Especially Deker and Dayu."

"Hey, you only worry about Deker, and I'll worry about Dayu. Besides, it seems Dayu isn't that interested in defeating you."

"I know, but it's just that I don't want any of you guys getting hurt."

"Jayden, when we accepted those Samuraizers, we vowed to never back down from our enemies no matter how hard it is, or how much it hurts. I, especially, don't want to put my burdens on you or the others. Already, there's my cooking to worry about, anyways." Mia smiled to herself when saying this.

"Well, I guess you're right. I mean, she's not that hard to defeat, right?"

"You could put it that way, or you could just listen to me, and stop worrying." Jayden got up.

"*Sigh* Alright. Well, see you later this morning, I guess. Happy New Year, Mia." Mia giggled at his comment.

"Happy New Year, Red Ranger." Jayden frowned at this. He walked closer to her, and reached out his hand for her to grasp. She gladly did, and he easily pulled her up. He spoke.

"I like to be addressed by my name." Mia took a step closer to him.

"Happy New Year, Jayden." The 2 eldest rangers retreated to their separate rooms.

In the morning around 10 o'clock, approximately 2 hours past training time…

Jayden got up and looked at his alarm clock. He gasped and literally stumbled onto the floor when he saw it was 10 and he was really late for training. That was weird. His clock always rang at least 2 hours before 8. He threw on his training clothes and smacked into the door, forgetting he had one. But, he was surprised when he opened it.

Everyone was eating breakfast, and they were not tired at all. Except for Mia, who was ready, but was obviously sleepy. She was tightly curled at the corner of the sofa, and was looking through her iPad for something to do.

"Happy New Year, Jayden!" Kevin exclaimed wildly. Jayden quickly looked at Kevin, smiled, at glanced around at 5 other smiling faces. He smacked his head really hard when it hit him that it was 2014, and the gang was on break. He told everyone what happened, earning an occasional laugh from someone. Jayden went back in his room, and came back a few minutes later with normal clothes on.

He plopped on the couch next to Mia, who was playing Subway Surfers, and was literally crushing numbers on the screen. "Yes," he heard her whisper from next to him. He looked at her to see her beaming at the screen, tapping random buttons and earning prizes of all sorts. The words he remembered hearing from Mia last night when he was half asleep rang in his head once more.

"Just listen to me, and stop worrying." He shot up when he heard Mia softly talking to him.

"Hey, Jayden. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year. Wow, Mia. You did really well."

"Why thank you! I've been practicing a lot-" She was cut off by a giggling Emily who was jumping up and down. She screamed to Mike, who was right in front of her.

"It's snowing, Mike! It's snowing! Let's go out!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. He was laughing and calling the others to join along. Mia immediately took it as a command and turned off her iPad. She placed it in the spot she was sitting in and looked at Jayden. Offering him a hand, she pulled him up with much effort, ending up with Jayden having to help her a bit.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the backyard with the training area and patio. Mia had to plead and eventually, drag Jayden down the stairs to just walk in the snow. They watched the other four rangers playing in the snow. Jayden took her hand, guiding her to a nearby bench to sit. Mia fiddled with her fingers, staring at them.

"So, what are your New Year resolutions?" Jayden piped up. Mia sat back, facing him.

"Well, my 2 biggest plans are to reduce –possibly stop- cooking as much as possible, and also to practice harder. How about you?"

"Same, except instead of the cooking thing, I'm going to spend more time with you guys and have more fun."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Mia gave him an assuring smile, and for another few seconds, they were just staring at each other, until Mia got hit by a snowball. She tightly closed her eyes as the burning cold feeling rushed through her skin. She opened her eyes to see Jayden looking upset and shocked. She turned to the others and glared. Antonio piped up.

"Sorry, chica! I was aiming for Emily." Mia turned to see Emily right in front of her.

"Emily!" Mia yelled as she smiled and brushed off the snow. Getting up, she balled up a bunch off snow from the ground, aimed for Antonio, who was far away, and threw the ball. It managed to hit him hard on the face. Mike was laughing so hard, as Kevin was cheering. Jayden got up to stand next to Mia, and hit Mike with a snowball.

"OW!" Mike yelped as Emily laughed and ran over to him. She spoke up.

"You're such an idiot. Well, at least you're my idiot." Mike pulled her in, and soon enough, the duo was making out on the ground, covered in snow.

Jayden and Mia were laughing hysterically, and Kevin and Antonio were upset that they weren't in a relationship. Mia walked over to the duo on the ground and cleared her throat.

"Mike, Emily, get up. We're having a new snowball fight. You can save your private business for later." She got no response, but instead, got a snowball thrown at her sweater. She gasped, and screamed the duo's names. They got up, and tried to run away. Kevin and Antonio chased after them, while Jayden ran up to Mia.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little snowball won't hurt, right?"

"You got that right. Let's get ready for the others when they get back."

"Wait, I never said I was on you team…"

"I don't remember that!" Mia started to run as fast as she could, while Jayden chased after her. They found the others having a major fight in the front yard. Mia ran even faster, but Jayden picked her up from behind and spun her in a circle as she laughed really hard. The fun ended as Ji called them in.

One by one, they went in, leaving the duo walking in together.

A few hours later, Mia was't feeling so well. Already in the past hour, she was vomiting mountain loads and sneezing like there was no tomorrow. Emily took her temperature, and figured out that she had a cold.

**This part leads to Chapter 7, when Jayden comes in to talk to her. Hope you enjoyed, and Happy New Year 2014!**


	7. Better Together

**Chapter 7 – Better Together**

**Couple of Announcements: Thanks so much for being awesome readers! Already we have 300+ views in January! Let's keep em coming! Also, I no longer have a writer's block. I got so many suggestions for other chapters, and it's unbelievable. Stay warm people!**

Mia hadn't gotten any better by the time she woke up the next day. It was only January 2nd, and yet her year didn't start off well just like all the others. She sighed and got out of bed. From the corner of her eye, she could sware she saw somebody sitting there.

Slowly turning around, Mia exhaled a breath of relief as the figure was none other than Emily.

"Hey Mia. Feeling any better yet?"

"Not really. I have a big hunch this cold's not going to go soon. My year is yet again starting off as a mess."

"C'mon girl! It's not bad at all. You just don't have to play in the snow as much."

"Welcome aboard S.S. Bummer, Mia," Mia thought to herself. She smiled weakly at the cheery Yellow ranger and opened the door so both of them could go outside. Mia noticed that once she opened the door, a sudden burst of cold air blew in her face, making her shiver. The guys came over to her and one by one gave her a hug. She did note that one very special person was missing.

Ji was there, so she wasn't worrying about him. It hit Mia hard in the head when she realized that the color of red was lacking in the room. Jayden was missing.

"Ji?" Mia asked politely with a hint of an annoyed tone.

"Yes? What is it Mia?"

"Where's Jayden?"

"He's outside training. I wouldn't go though. He doesn't seem too happy and you're already sick with a cold."

"Yes Ji." Mia was upset, but couldn't express it because she had just sneezed on Antonio and Kevin and was apologizing a million times. The Gold and Blue Rangers glared at her, watching her every move. Mia ran to her room and shut the door before sneezing once more. This cold was making her 3rd year with the gang a disaster!

Mia noted that Ji said Jayden was practicing outside. In this weather? He said he couldn't stand this cold of a temperature the other night, so just like she normally would, Mia started worrying about him. She threw on a scarf and a sweater and went outside. Nobody was there in either the front or back yards. She panicked that he had ditched them one more time. She looked everywhere in the house for him but there was no sign. Not even in his room. Mia ran to her room and slammed the door behind her as she threw her frail body on the bed and frowned in her pillow. She called his Samuraizer but there was nobody on the other end.

Suddenly, she heard someone wrestling with her doorknob Mia turned around and saw Jayden. Oh man, he couldn't see her upset like this or he would worry only about her. She quickly sat up, wiped her eyes and turned around. Jayden gave her a suspicious look, but Mia just looked at him.

"Where were you?" Mia asked, her voice sounding shaky from crying.

"Mia, you were looking for me, weren't you? I was in the dojo. You were right. It's much warmer there than outside. So why the sad face?" He came over to her, kneeled down and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She smiled as a 'thank you' and gestured for him to sit next to her. He gave a worried look and she answered his question before he asked.

"Don't worry. Colds are from viruses, and they're not contagious." He nodded as an affirmative and sat in the empty spot on her soft bed. He didn't think first and lay back, keeping his head on her pillow. It was wet so he sat up. He spoke up.

"Your pillow's wet. Why?"

"I cried." Mia turned away in embarrassment.

"Why?" Jayden became worried and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"I thought you had run away again because of your doubts. I guess I didn't listen to myself and worried too much. I'm sorry for questioning you." She felt tears swell up in her eyes, but Jayden wiped them away quickly. He wanted to avoid anybody crying because he was bad at comforting people.

"But I'm here now, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Mia lay her head on his chest, and he rubbed circles on her back. Emily barged in and noticed the duo on her bed. She could help but smile. The young yellow ranger interrupted them as she spoke up, making them jump.

"Unh… you guys, wanna go outside to play?" Immediately Mia shook her head. She couldn't risk getting in an even worse condition than she currently was. Looking to see what Mia said, Jayden replied.

"I'm sorry, Emily. But I'll stay here to take care of her." Mia looked up with a shocked expression. He winked and smiled. The youngster nodded and silently shut the door, leaving the two oldest rangers to mingle.

"Why did you say no?" Mia asked.

"Because I want to spend more time with you guys." He got up to go get her dinner and came back with a tray and a nighlok archive. She gladly took them, and sat on the floor which was covered with a blanket and some pillows. Jayden sat next to her, and he told her about the different nighloks and his past. She slowly drifted to sleep, accidentally landing on Jayden's shoulder. He stopped talking, closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. All until Mike slammed the door open and woke them both up, earning a variety of hits and screams from the others. The Red and Pink Rangers just sat there, knowing the gang would always be better together.

**Thank you guys so much for being so supportive! I just joined in December last year, but it amazes me how many views there are already! I am deciding to start a new FanFic, so keep your eyes on the lookout sometime in late January. Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Always Be There

**Chapter 8 – Always Be There**

**Hey guys! I need a little bit of help getting ideas for my new Jia story. If you want, I can make it Tremma. Please suggest ideas, because it really isn't so easy. Here's Chapter 8 – Midnight Snack.**

Mia stood there, her body weak from the nighlok's attacks on her. But with the rest of the team on the ground, she couldn't back down just yet. Snatching the Super Samurai Disc from Jayden's hand, she morphed into Super Samurai Mode and charged at the nighlok. It was the Dream Monster they were fighting earlier when Mia was injured, and it was much stronger than their normal enemies.

Having the upper hand, the nighlok stole her katana, took out the Super Samurai Disc from the small compartment at the bottom of the sword, and disappeared, leaving the Pink Ranger to demorph on the ground, nearly unconscious. Mia knew she didn't have much time before she passed out so she took out her only source of power, her Samuraizer. But right before she was about to call Ji to get them, the Dream Monster came back, slashing her, stealing her Samuraizer, and disappeared. All that was left of the Pink Samurai Ranger was a dead girl, laying on the ground.

Mia woke up with a thud. She was having another nightmare about the Dream Nighlok, and it was causing her to have unusual night sweats. Looking around, she realized she was in the safety of her room. She couldn't sleep now, knowing it would only cause her to have her fifth night sweat already. Getting up from her bed, Mia stretched her arms and checked the time. It was already 1 am, so it was okay to go have a snack.

She opened the door to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face to get rid of the bad smell of sweat. Once Mia knew the coast was clear, she headed down to the kitchen to eat anything small and easy to digest. The only thing left was an orange, so she picked it up and headed to the trash can to discard the skin scraps. Pulling out a slice of orange, she sat down at the dining table and just stared at her orange, tossing it around in her hand, wondering what to do. Figuring out that it wasn't helping, she placed it on the table in front of her and buried her face in her arms.

Mia wasn't able to hear anyone coming inside, so she just stayed in her position. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped up. Turning up to see who it was that would possibly be awake at this hour. Again, the Red Ranger had come to the rescue as he looked down at her with a small smile and pulled up a chair. Mia felt bad that she had woke him up at this hour. She began to speak so she could apologize.

"Hey, Jayden. Sorry I woke you up."

"Hey, I can't sleep either. Besides, I wake up in 2 hours anyways. Might as well get a head start in training anyways."

"Jayden, you should stop pushing yourself too hard. It'll just end up terribly."

"Well, what are you doing here at this time?"

"I just had a nighmare. No biggie."

"Tell me what happened."

"Uh, fine. This dream kept on coming to my head. So we were fighting the Dream Monster, and I was the last one standing. I took the Super Samurai disc and morphed. He took my sword and the disc and disappeared. I demorphed and tried to call Ji, but he came back and killed me."

"Gosh, Mia. It seems serious. So this has been bugging you. Maybe it's a threat from the Sanzu River. They could be trying to tell you something."

"Jayden, what if I make the same mistake? What'll happen to the P-Power Rang-gers?" Tears started to swell up in her eyes as more of them fell on her cheeks. The Red Ranger feared of this happening. He wasn't good at comforting people, but he went for it anyway. He knelt down and wiped the water from her cheeks, then pulled her in for a hug as he felt her shaking with sobs.

"Hey, nothing's gonna happen. We'll be able to come up with something before anything goes wrong."

"Sorry for crying, sometimes I just can't handle it. I feel bad for putting my burdens on you all the time."

"Mia, you don't need to say sorry for everything. I kind of like how you always tell me your problems- did I just say that out loud?" Mia giggled at his embarrassment and got up.

"Maybe 2014 won't be such a bad year," she said with hope.

"Trust me, it won't be so bad."

"Thanks for always being there, Jayden."

"Hey, no problem." She nodded, grabbed her half-eaten orange, and left to her room. Now that she confirmed she had somebody to rely on, she could sleep with relief. Mia knew he would always be there.

**Couple of Announcements: So that's that. Chapter 9 is coming out today, too. So just keep an eye out for the next chapter. I need a few more ideas for the new story. If y'all could lend a helping hand, I would really appreciate it. I will even mention your name at the beginning of the story as a huge thank you. Hope 2014 is going better than Mia's! **


	9. Paradox

**Chapter 9 – Paradox**

**Raise the Roof! We have 800+ views so far in January! Thanks so much for the support!**

Emily sat at the bar in the kitchen and looked all over the magazine she was reading for the perfect accessories. Suddenly, a hand caught hers and she literally freaked out when she saw the humongous arm. Calming herself down, she turned around to see a giggling Mike. Smiling at the familiar face, she went over to him and gave him a thoughtful but serious hug. It was their one year anniversary as a dating couple, and Mike really wanted to make it special and not ruin this one like the others.

Mia was about to walk in on the duo but stopped in her tracks when she saw their little moment. She rested her head on the doorway and smiled to herself. They were really cute together and seeing them made her realize at her age of 17, she still din't find a guy. But Mia was the type who always doubted herself, so the only thing she could come up with as an appropriate excuse was that she wasn't good enough for any boy to like her.

Lost in her deep thoughts, she was interrupted by a sharp 'psst' from Mike and shot up. Eyes widened, she got off the doorway and thought quickly for an excuse.

"Hey… guys. I was just passing by, you know."

"Mia, it's okay," Emily said. "We understand. It's our fault for blocking the way."

"Thanks Emily. You two go have fun today. You deserve a break, anyways."

"Oh thank you, Mia! You're the best!" Emily jumped with glee and Mike scooped her up to get ready for their big day. Mia chuckled and shook her head at how clueless they were. She continued to the fridge and pulled out an apple. Finding none, she closed the door and proceeded to the fruit bowl. Seeing an apple, which was extra shiny, she picked it up. To her disappointment, the apple was 100% plastic instead of 96% water.

Oh well, Mia wasn't that hungry anyway. She was just about to head to her room when a hand reached out from the side holding an apple. Mia smiled, realizing who it was and she took the reddish-green fruit and looked to the side to see if her hypothesis was correct. It was, for Jayden was standing there innocently, leaning against the wall smiling.

She giggled and crossed her arms. He looked at her curiously and she just bit into her apple. He smiled and sat on the couch. She sat next to him and he began talking.

"It seems you really like that apple."

"Yeah, sure. I don't like it at all."

"You don't?"

"I love it."

"That's cheesy. Anyways, it's Mike and Emily's 1st anniversary."

"Yeah, they got the day off."

"True, that's good."

"So what's up? We haven't had a nighlok attack in a while, so I'm guessing you're up to something big."

"Well, I wasn't coming up with anything. It's just that I was repeating your question in my head. Now that I think about it, I'm also confused about it." Mia positioned herself on the couch so she could face him, resting her head on her left fist and bit into her apple.

"Well it's the one about Serrator and Xandred being mortal enemies."

"Yeah, I'm guessing it's a dumb question at this point."

"Actually, it's a really good question. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be under both of their control without them knowing."

"Maybe you're right." Jayden smiled as the duo was interrupted by Mike and Emily who were arguing with Kevin and Antonio on whether they should go along. They could hear Emily screaming at Kevin.

"No, Kevin! We're not going to the museum! And Antonio, we're not going to the dock!"

"But chica, come on! We have to come! We deserve a day off. Right Mike?!"

"What are you looking at me for?!" Emily got steamed at his answer.

"Mike!"

Mia and Jayden just stared at the group as they silently laughed their faces off. Finishing off her apple, she went to the kitchen to throw it away. She came back out and stole a book from the archive shelf, motioning for Jayden to come to her room. He followed and now sat on her bed, with her permission. Still hearing the others' screams, Mia closed the door. She sat next to him and opened the archive, then reached under her bed, pulling out another book.

She opened the small book and placed it next to the archive, and began talking.

"Don't tell this to anybody, but I stole this book from Kevin. It's a book about Samurai, and I found this page about Dream Monsters. Apparently, they're not allowed to work under two leaders because they can play mind tricks on both of them causing confusion. So I'm thinking the nighlok has a different approach and we have to think so outside of the box that we don't know where it is."

Jayden chuckled at the last line and looked at the archive, then the book. He smiled and looked at her.

"You cracked the case."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you solved the puzzle. So 1 nighlok can't be under two leaders, right?"

"Right… But Jayden-"

"So maybe **2** nighloks are under 2 leaders."

"2 nighloks? How's that possible?" Jayden explained to her his whole idea and what they should do. The others would be having a day off, so the duo decided to just battle by themselves. Mia smiled at the end of his explanation and looked closely at the archive to see if any details would throw off his hypothesis. Once the thumbs up was given, they decided to go out for lunch with Ji. Taking the Shiba Car, the trio began talking about the plan, until Ji started to bring up points about how youngsters are so irrational.

That comment earned him 2 screams of embarrassment from the duo. Eventually, they reached the mall and got out one-by-one. Holding her Samuraizer in her hand, she made sure that her calls would temporarily go to only Jayden and he did the same. Once everything was cleared up, they headed their separate ways to relax for the day. Immediately, Mia went to the ice cream cart near the end of the mall. Ever since they had been attacked by the nighlok who made people hungry and thirsty, she had gotten an appeal for an appetite much more often than usual, which bugged her a lot.

She couldn't take the last bite, but it was just too good. Feeling something buzzing in her pocket, Mia pulled her Samuraizer out, seeing she had gotten a text from Jayden saying he wanted her to come to the Food Court since it was nearing lunch time. Replying that she would be there, Mia struggled to get up and trudged slowly to the ginormous room known as the Food Court. Grumbling to herself about how she should have waited for lunch, she ordered a foot long from Subway and found the trio's table using her Samuraizer tracker. Apparently, the others were at a either a baby clothes shop or a guitar store.

Mia sat down and looked at the other two. They looked back at her as confused as she was. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her Samuraizer so they could see where the others were. They laughed about it and dug into lunch. Again, they picked up the conversation on where they last left in the car. Suddenly, the GAP Sensor on their Samuraizers rang and they nearly spilled their food as they speed-walked to the entrance where they morphed.

Realizing the nighlok they were fighting was no other than the Dream Monster, they attacked simutaneously and eventually got to the Nighlok's second life. This was it. Now their plan had to work or else they could do nothing and be defeated. Mia pulled out her Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power! Double!" Immediately, a second Megazord appeared next to the original. Next, Jayden pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power! Shield!" A barrier appeared around the 2 Lego-like robots and guarded them better than bark wrapped a tree. The duo waited as the nighlok kept attacking but failed due to the strong shield made of pure Shiba Symbol Power mixed with the Air Symbol Power to increase the fire-like burning sensation when touched. The nighlok eventually got weaker and a second version of the same nighlok appeared out of thin air. Their hypothesis was right!

They thought that since a Dream Nighlok wasn't allowed to work for 2 leaders, this one wasn't working by itself. So it created a duplicate version of itself in the dream world and came to the real world to make the second one a real nighlok instead a figure of imagination. Therefore, it could successfully work for both Serrator and Xandred and get twice as powerful without being obliterated. The secong nighlok was more powerful than the first and somehow managed to get rid of the Fire barrier.

The duo again simutaneously attacked, defeating the second nighlok with ease. But while they were almost out of energy, the first one was still to worry about. Mia nearly fainted when they began to fight the original monster. She slashed its stomach, knowing it would slightly increase their chances of defeating it. Jayden slashed all over its body until they reached the source of its energy, its arm. Mia went for it and slashed the nighlok's arm.

It lost half of its power, and Jayden had one chance to come back and remove it from history forever. He slashed and all the energy drained from the nighlok's arm. Mia was so exhausted, while Jayden was half-tired. They demorphed and were getting into a Shiba Car with Ji, when suddenly, Mia fainted, landing straight into Jayden's arms. Ji smiled and spoke up.

"She worked hard today. I'm proud of Mia. I'm not surprised about this. Could you take her in the Shiba Car? I'll get the others and come later."

"Yes, Ji." Jayden smiled at the girl in his arms, sound asleep. He carried her inside and rested her head on his chest. Yeah. She did wor hard. They worked hard to solve this paradox.

Later in the day, the others had come back and were told that Mia was awake in her room, reading a book. Jayden smiled and went in to check on her. She looked up as the door opened and smiled as she looked at who was there. He winked at her and came over.

She did what Jayden would never expect anybody to do to him. She slowly came over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything."

"Anytime. You were great today."

"So were you. Let's get the others back tomorrow."

"Deal. Good night, Mia."

"Sweet dreams, Jayden."

**Hey guys! Already we have 800+ views in January only! Thank you all for the support. The next chapter will be about the next day. I will try to update daily. Stay warm!**


	10. Payback Time

**Chapter 10 – Payback Time**

**Hey y'all! Hope you're doing well, because I just completed my Tremma story. I am completely blank on ideas for my next Tremma fic, so if you could lend me a few, that would be great. Here's Chapter 10 – Payback Time.**

Jayden woke up at 5 am. It was a really cold Wednesday, but he still convinced himself that he absolutely had to train. Instead of training outside, he went to the dojo and started whacking the dummy until almost all of his energy was drained. He thought to himself, "These days I've been very involved with Mia. What would happen if the others start to take notice? Especially Antonio. Boy, would he teaase me more than anything!" His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming from the outside of the dojo leading to the entrance. It was Mia, with her arms crossed and an evilish grin. Jayden was confused by her motives, so she explained to him.

"If we want to get back at the others, then we're going to have to come up with a plan. Ji agreed to help, so he's waiting in the meeting room."

"Wow, you're always one step ahead! Alright, I'll be there in a few. You go on ahead to the room." Mia nodded, and realized she had something else to say.

"Oh, and we have to be really quiet, so I'm putting a sound barrier around their rooms so that they don't wake up until 8. We'll have plenty of time." Jayden smiled at how clever his Pink Ranger was. Mia turned around to head to their meeting room. She sat down on a chair and crossed her legs as she waited for Jayden along with Mentor.

Jayden came back a few minutes later with all of the Rangers' Samuraizers in his hands. Mia gasped as she saw he was holding her Samuraizer. She got up and walked over to him to whisper in his ear.

"Where in the world did you get those?!" Her face turned red at his answer.

"From all of your rooms. The sound barrier really works. They don't suspect a thing!" He turned to Ji and waked over to sit down next to him. Mia sat across from them and took her Samuraizer from Jayden's hand and inspected it to make sure he didn't do anything funny with it. Once it was confirmed okay, Mia explained the plan, staring at Ji the whole time, making sure he understood his part in the act.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Since they weren't able to receive any calls from their Samuraizers yesterday, we send them 30 messages each so that they think that they missed a battle with a nighlok. Then, once they come up to us for an explanation, we act mad at them and say that we were in a battle and they never responded. Then, they'll beg for forgiveness. We do that, but punish them by makig them train longer. Kevin will get a different punishment since he 'enjoys' training. I think he should… hmm. What should he do?" Ji spoke up to complete the thought.

"I'll take care of that part. You go on ahead and do rest alongside Jayden." Mia nodded and spoke up once more.

"And Ji, you have to promise that you will act mad."

"Promise."

"Good, now what's your plan, Jayden?"

"We should go with you're idea, except change the punishment a bit. How about this:…" He told the other two his idea andthey agreed. It was almost 7:30, and the trio could start to hear Kevin wake up. They immediately scrambled their different ways and began their day as the other 4 rangers geared up for training. Jayden quickly returned the Samuraizers, now filled with 30 fake messages each. He went to the kitchen to wait next to Mia as Antonio immediately screamed as he realized he had missed a battle yet again.

Mia and Jayden silently giggled as he panicked all around the Shiba House. Eventually, the 4 rangers came out to go to the kitchen for breakfast and the duo acted casual as they stared at an old newspaper andsmiled at each other. Mia then went to her room to get ready for training and came back to eat. Quickly, she literally swallowed her cereal wole as she ran to the dojo to meet Jayden and discuss and get ready for the rest of the plan. Kevin came in soon enough to explain and give multiple excuses for why he was absent during the battle. The other 3 came to back him upa and also give excuses.

Mia an Jayden just stared at them with upset expressions, all until the GAP Sensor beckoned them to meet in the meeting room. The 4 younger rangers immediately ran to see what was the commotion, while Pink and Red just walked there carelessly. Emily was confused by their actions and went to Mia.

"Mia, there's a nighlok attack!"

"Yeah, and I'm hoping you'll at least be there this time."

"Are you under one of Dayu's spells again?" Jayden shot up at her comment at Mia was confused at what to say. He spoke for her.

"No, now go! There's a nighlok attack!"

"Yes, Jayden!" She ran quickly to catch up with Gold, Blue and Green. They ended up in an unknown part of Panorama City, where they met a nighlok unlike any other before. Mike noticed that there were no Pink and Red suits in the group. But there was no time to worry about that, because the nighlok started attacking without saying anything.

Mia and Jayden finally came to the scene and leaned on a tree, just watching them fight. Emily screamed Mia's name repeatedly to get her to help. When they got no response, the quad of morphed rangers attacked with all their might, eventually defeating the first life. Immediately, Mia's stomach hurt when it died. She looked to Jayden who had his eyes fixed on her with a worried expressio. He spoke up.

"You okay?"

"Kind of. They're doing so well that my powers are dropping rapidly." He nodded and took out his Samuraizer to give her some power. She felt better and smiled at him, then looked up to see how the others were doing with the Megazord. Having the upper hand, they managed to defeat the nighlok as an explosion erupted behind them. They all demorphed and were literally dragging themselves to the duo under the tree. Jayden called a Shiba Car to transport them to the House where they would rest in the infirmary.

A few hours later, everyone came out perfectly fine and upset with Jayden and Mia. She immediately smiled s she saw they had completely healed. The duo got a variety of groans and harsh comments as Mentor came into the scene. Emily spoke up, teary eyed.

"M-Mia?" Mia turned to face the young, but skilled Yellow Ranger.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Why were you and Jayden absent in battle?"

"Uh…" She turned to Jayden for an appropriate answer. He just shrugged. Ji immediately came in.

"Because you deserved it."

"Huh?" The quad of youngsters said in unison. Jayden began.

"You see, that nighlok was a source of my energy combined with Mia's. We wanted to get back at you for not being present in battle yesterday." Emily was steamed.

"Do you realize what you did?! You two are so strong together that we would have died to just cut the nighlok! But no, you just had to do the to us!" Mia walked over to her, and gave her a big, mother-like hug to calm her down. It did, and she let go as Mia started giggling. Jayden joined in as so did Ji. The others just stared at them and Mike spoke up.

"Oh, it's Payback Time."

**So that's it for this chapter! I need ideas for my new fics, both Jia and Tremma. Please suggest and stay warm!**


	11. Switching Places

**Chapter 11 – Switching Places**

**Now, now. I know there's an episode called Switching Places, but instead of the rangers switching with objects, they switch personalities. Thank you to ****GoseiShinkenPink ****for suggesting this idea. She deserves some credit, and here's Chapter 11: Switching Places. Warning: This story is extremely confusing. If you do not want your brain to feel sad, do not read this chapter. If you are up to the challenge, good luck! Also, I will be addressing them by their real names so that you don't get confused on whether I'm talking about the real person or the person's body. Uh, have fun! I guess…**

Mike stretched his arms out as he stared at the training area outside, where Jayden was teaching Kevin some new moves. Emily was sitting right next to him as she read a copy of her favorite book signed by the author, who was the only other person who she loved for so long besides Mike. But he would always be her favorite. As for Mia and Antonio, they were inside, where Mia was fiddling with her iPad and Antonio was trying out a new game. It had been a few days since Red and Pink tricked the other 4, and they were trying desperately to get the duo back for their harsh punishment.

On the other hand, Jayden and Mia were being very cautious to make sure that not even Mike could pull a prank on them. So far, they were doing well. Today would be a big day for them without them knowing, so they had much more than the other 4 rangers to worry about. They had Switchbeast to get ready for. None of them knew what was going to happen, but they acted as if this was one of their leisure days, only because it was. But as rangers, they didn't have a choice. Vacation or not, they could have to defeat a nighlok in the middle of a cool movie, which was exactly what happened to Antonio…

The GAP Sensor rang when Antonio had just turned on the TV. Mentally cursing to himself, he got up and ran to the living room without even turning the screen off. Mia ran in the room with the TV and quickly shut it off as the others had just left to the site. Mentor gave her a brief review as she literally nodded and followed them at the same time. They managed to reach a marketplace exactly like the one where Emily and Mike were having lunch at Antonio's sushi shop. Mia soon afterwards reached the site and morphed to help the others fight the Mooger Army and eventually reach Switchbeast.

As Mia slashed the last Mooger, she turned to face the main nighlok along with the others. The team attacked simutaneously, but not a scratch was left on the nighlok. He laughed at them, but was starting to dry out. He quickly took his arms and stabbed Mia and Jayden. They immediately demorphed, becoming unconscious. The others could only stare in awe and pain as the he turned to attack the others. After some time of stabbing the rangers to get to the right people, he disappeared as quickly as he could to replenish his lack of Sanzu River Water. The others were sent to the infirmary once Ji found them on the ground while searching for them. A few hours later, Mia was able to wake up. She felt all weird and much stronger inside. Heading to her bathroom, she looked in the mirror.

Instead of her face being reflected on the surface, she saw what seemed like Jayden's face through all of the blur in her eyes from just waking up. She screamed even more when she realized her voice sounded like his. Ji came rushing in and stared in fury as he saw Jayden staring in the mirror in the girls' room. He yelled at Jayden to go to his room next time, but all Mia could say was no.

"Ji, you don't understand," she said as Jayden. "It's me, Mia. Switchbeast must have switched bodies with the group. It would be best if we checked first. Ji nodded and escorted what seemed like his Red Ranger to the infirmary to check on the others. Everyone immediately screamed as they stared at their real self for what seemed like forever. Mia spoke up as Jayden and stared at everyone the whole time, making sure they completely understood before strangling each other to death to return their body. They did, and she made them sit in a circle as they one by one stated their names. Mia spoke up as Jayden.

"I'm Mia." She looked to Mike.

"I'm Kevin." A variety of giggles came from the others as he realized he was in the body of his worst friend in the group, and just glared at Mia. She spoke up.

"I'm Emily." She smiled at Kevin who spoke up in a serious voice as he mimicked Kevin.

"I'm Antonio." Again, Kevin glared at him. Emily spoke up.

"I'm Jayden." Mia silently laughed to herself as he gave her a sarcastic smile then frowned at Antonio. He realized he had to speak, so he took the advantage and cleared his throat.

"I'm Ji." Everyone looked at him in shock, earning a hit on the head from Ji.

"Ow! Fine, I'm Mike." Emily started laughing as Mia and Mia spoke up as Jayden. "So guys, we just have to relax and go with it until Switchbeast comes back again. Also, if we have any other battles before we see him again, we'll have to just adapt to new strengths and weaknesses. Also, if you are the wrong gender," she looked at Emily and Jayden while saying this. "You're gonna have to figure something out. Don't do anything weird, I think you get it. So if you don't like anything, deal with on it your own basis, Mike!" Mike woke up from a deep slumber and muttered a 'what'd I miss'.

After the meeting, Mia headed to sit on the couch to play on her iPad as Emily sat next to her. She turned to see who it was and screamed as she saw herself starting at herself. Emily immediately spoke up.

"Mia, what's wrong?"

"Sometimes it just skips my head that we switched bodies. Ugh. This is just too tough."

"Hey, don't worry. You're Jayden now, so you are in complete control."

"I guess you're right. So what should we do?"

"Let's watch Home Alone!"

"NO!" She screamed as suddenly, Mike came in the room with a bag of chips. He laughed to himself.

"Now that I'm Antonio, I can finally get him to gain a few pounds. Yes! What's smells so fishy?" Kevin came in with a kendo stick in his hand, twirling it in circles.

"It's you, doofus. Also, I can finally take advantage of switching Deoxirybonucleic Acid with Mr. Incredible over here, and get him to do a couple of aerobic excercises, followed by a few hours of tae-kwon-do. Yes!"

"Speaking English, Kevin!" Mike said.

"I'm saying, you're going to work out a lot more."

"NO!" Suddenly, Antonio came in and sat himself on the couch as he started playing around with his extremely complex Clawzord. Keevin spoke up.

"Hey, I never knew I was that smart! This is great!" Mike came in and said,

"You never were smart!"

"Hey, you got a problem with my awesomeness?"

"Nice, you're starting to talk like me. Great job, Kevin! Hey, no hard feelings, bro." They did a handshake and Kevin replied.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." They walked together outside and kept talking about what they were going to do that day. The two girls laughed at how random they would be sometimes, and Antonio spoke up.

"Hey Jayden!" He put his arm around Mia, not realizing he was talking to the wrong person. Mia jammed her eyelids shut in disgust as she replied quietly,

"I'm… not… Jayden." He realized what happened that day and released his embrace.

"Oh sorry, chica. Totally forgot." Jayden came in and raised an eyebrow as he saw the trio. Emily chimed in with delight.

"Wow! I never realized I looked good when I raised an eyebrow. I should do that more often." And trailed off. Jayden blushed and looked away from them, touching his hair like a girl and curling it.

"Oh, why thank you." Mia laughed at him and walked over to him to get him to stop with the weird imitations. Antonio got upset immediately as he forgot again they switched bodies. He instead saw Jayden hugging Emily.

"Hey! Jayden!" He looked to Mia. "Stop flirting with Emily behind Mia's back! I thought you were with Mia, and think about how Mike would be after hearing of this, Emily!" The duo blushed in anger and screamed at him at the same time.

"Antonio!" He ran as fast as he could away from them as they started cracking up. But just as they had calmed down, the GAP Sensor rang. Thank goodness nobody had used the restroom yet. :)

They rushed to the site and Mia immediately stated,

"Remember you are not the same person. You will have different strengths and weaknesses. Watch what you do. Especially Mike, you have to morph differently. All together now." The group pulled out their Samuraizers in the colors of the suits of the bodies of the people they were. ( :P ) They raised it to their chin slowly as Mia shouted.

"1! 2! 3! Symbol Power!" The others joined in.

"Go go Samurai!" Morphed up, Mia felt overwhelmed with all the power as she was now the Red Ranger. Jayden came over to her immediately and she took off her helmet. She was breathing very hard and seemed like she was trying her best to gasp for some oxygen. She sputtered and coughed as she fell to the ground. Jayden spoke up.

"Mia! Are you okay?!"

"Too much power! I can't take it!" She clung on to 'her' head for dear life and demorphed. The nighlok watched all of this and retreated to the river while saying,

"It's seems as if you rangers are in the middle of a dilemma. I'll come back once you're worthy enough." He left. There lay a demorphed Jayden on the ground, completely normal looking, but exhausted. The others took Mia home as she was not responding. A few hours later, she woke up.

There she lay, completely unharmed in the infirmary. She got up, wobbled a bit to adjust to Jayden's weight and headed outside. She took a kendo stick, and didn't realize it was really cold. Seeing the dummy in front of her, she whacked it as hard as she could. Realizing someone else was there due to the increase in heat, she turned around to face a startled Emily. It was Jayden. He began.

"Stop."

"No."

"Please. Don't hurt yourself." Mia turned around to walk towards him.

"Now, isn't that what **I **always tell you? Hm?" He was speechless.

"Exactly. Now let me train. I can't risk the fact that my burdens of being sensitive are slowing us down."

"No they're not. I was expecting you doing that exact thing when we were off to fight."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" This time Mia was furious.

"Because I didn't want you to hurt yourself trying to become me!"

"Well you should have! I would have at least known better than to take my helmet off and cause a scene! In front of a nighlok to make matters worse!"

"I don't want you to do what you want so you can get better! I want you to just go with what you said! Accept the fact that you won't have the same strengths and weaknesses! I'm trying, even Mike is trying! But why can't you being Mia?!" Teared up, Mia was about to hit him for saying that, but decided not to since it would hurt. She dropped the kendo stick forcefully and trudged inside.

The next morning was a disaster. Everyone had to go to the restroom but didn't. The GAP Sensor went off and Mike and Antonio moaned. They rushed to the scene and saw Switchbeast. He attacked them, but they blocked it with their symbol power all except for Mia, who was still getting used to the overwhelming Shiba power. She was hit, but not severely injured.

While everyone else morphed, they waited for her to make a move and she finally screamed the magic words.

"Symbol Power! Go go Samurai!" She morphed into the Red Ranger, and was doing much better than yesterday. Soon enough, the Moogers were taken care of, and Switchbeast was the one left. He attacked with all his might until he was exhausted head to toe. Mia took the advantage and pulled out the Fire Smasher, She placed the Shiba Disc, which was supposed to be followed by the others perfectly placing theirs in order. But instead, Mia watched as they all fought to place their disc in the cannon until Mia took all of them and did it herself.

She fired at the nighlok, completely hitting him, which caused him to lose his first life. Oh no. Here came the second one. She immediately took out the Lion Folding Zord and placed it on the ground.

"Lion Folding Zord! Megamode Power!" The other did the same and Mike tried his best to control the Octozord and Clawzord. Almost defeated, Switchbeast pretended to surrender, causing the rangers to enter an utter state of confusion. No other nighlok did this.

Mia then listened carefully and heard Switchbeast laughing to himself and called the others to literally shut up. She got them to attack all at once. The nighok was forced to die as the overloading amount of Kanji Power caused him tumble back into a clump of sharp-edged buildings. Mia said with delight,

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours." Suddenly, the Rangers felt their suits glow, all until they switched into their normal ranger suits, and she collapsed as she felt her body getting heavier as she lost all of her Shiba Power. Jayden and the others demorphed and shut down the Megazord as he guided her all the way home. She eventually recovered after a short period of time, and went outside, this time with a blanket. Jayden was practicing in the dark night as he turned and saw her looking up with a small smirk on her face. She was dazzled by how many stars there were.

A person like Mia enjoyed simple things in life.

"Hey, Mia. Mind if I join?" Jayden spoke up.

"No, not at all. It's so good to finally be me again."

"Yeah. I was worried sick about you. Practicing like that, it's too much." Mia stopped staring at the sky and looked at the outdoor dojo with a confused look until she looked at Jayden with that same face.

"But I was doing what you do. I was you. I just felt that if I wanted to live up all of your expectations, I would train until you guys accepted me for being a new Red Ranger. It's just too much." In a state of desperation, she rested her head on Jayden's chest as she continued.

"I don't fit in, do I?"

"What makes you say that?" This time, he placed his hand around her shoulder.

"I just feel different. In a bad way. You all are such a big help to the team. You guide the team to victory, Kevin teaches everyone how to be a proper Samurai, Mike helps us loosen up, Emily keeps you guys going with her positive attitude, and Antonio is like a master when it comes to teaching. But what do I do? I'm just there to put my burdens on you guys as an unimportant ranger… along with my cooking, I have to admit."

"That's not true! You're like a mother! Without you, the team would have surely lost today! You know exactly how to take care of all of us, especially Emily and me. She has you to look up to, and you're the one who helped me realize that I am being such a ninny sometimes."

"Hmm, sometimes."

"Hey! The point is, without you, the team would be a wreck. We need you here to stay. Never say that to me again. Understand, young lady?"

"Yeah, I guess. I love you guys more than ever, and I wouldn't give up anything to lose you all. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just question my role as the Pink Ranger." She looked at he wrist when it tickled and saw the Kanji Symbol turn a little bit reddish along with the pink. She spoke up in a worried tone.

"Oh my gosh, why is it doing that?"

"You just gained some Shiba Symbol Power. I'm proud of you. You did well today." He gave her a quick hug, and got up as he extended a hand with a smile. She gladly and politely took it as they walked inside.

Mia didn't know about Jayden, but she loved them all, but never would want to switch places. She was happy where she was. Being with the closest family she could ever ask for.

**So that's Chapter 11! For all you adventurous people who dared to read this, hope you liked it! Comments and suggestions for new chapters are always welcome. Stay warm!**


	12. The Present is a Gift - My Choice

**Chapter 12 – The Present is a Gift/My Choice**

**Hi! So I have only a few more suggestions that I can use for chapters before I am on another writer's block. I chose to write this chapter by myself where someone very special comes to see Mia. Yes, it is her brother, and this is a twist on how the episode should have gone. A/N: I hated what she was wearing throughout the episode besides the concert. On behalf of this chapter, I do not own any Power Rangers. They all belong to Saban Brands. Well, enjoy!**

Mia decided to stay home while Mike and Emily went to get the groceries. She was trying to cut down dramatically on her cooking, because classes didn't go so well. She walked to the living room and sat down as she enjoyed a simple bowl of cereal. Kevin had gone to the nearest swimming pool, and Antonio was at the city dock so it was just her and Jayden. Finally, the TV played a movie which wasn't the best, but it at least made up for all of those days where she just thought the screen was trying to be as despicable as it could towards everyone besides Emily.

Meanwhile, Mike an Emily were piling mounds of cookies and ice cream inside the shopping cart. They walked hand-in-hand home, where they met Antonio and Kevin halfway. Mia walked to the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink and headed to the back where she started training with a dummy, while Jayden was doing the same thing, not one word uttered as they concentrated on killing the dummy. The quad of the other rangers entered through the front, where they saw a boy of about 16 playing a guitar. Mike and Kevin walked up to him. The boy looked up.

They all thought he was seriously lost, but to their surprise, he got up and shook hands with Mike. He introduced himself.

"Hey. The name's Terry. I'm Mia's brother. Emily jumped up and down as she dragged all 4 boys inside. She called Mia's name causing both her and Jayden to stop training and look at Emily.

"Mia! You have a guest! C'mon!"

"I… have a guest?" Jayden turned to look at her while Mike came to stand next to Emily.

"Oh, yeah! It's your brother. Man, he's got a sweet guitar!"

"My brother, with his guitar?" Mia couldn't believe this. She had to see for herself if they were either telling her the truth, or just bringing her in to a surprise trap. She slowly walked inside, keeping her guard up for any of Mike's lame and obviously upsetting pranks. Hearing a familiar British accent coming from the front, she turned around to give Jayden a curious look. He simply shrugged, and she motioned for him to follow her. They walked outside, and Mia saw a small face looking at her with glee.

She just stood there in shock for what seemed like forever, all until her brother rushed to give her a hug. She returned it, communicating by just looking at the others. She didn't know how she felt, but it certainly made her feel like she had some catching up to do. The other 5 rangers led him inside, while Mia just stood there. Jayden noticed she wasn't coming, so he stopped to walk over to her. She looked up and smiled. He knew something was up, so he guessed.

"Feeling clueless, huh?"

"Wow, you really know what's going on. Well, yeah. I guess I'm feeling a bit crapped up about this whole thing. I mean, why would he come at such an unusual time? Maybe it's his lack of sensuality that he come with as a bonus."

"Mia, from what I'm hearing, you guys aren't that close."

"You're right. I haven't seen him since I was 5, one day before I left to visit my mother who was paralyzed before she died from the last battle. It was pretty sad. I feel like I don't really know him." Jayden quietly told himself,

"I know how you feel."

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I have a lot to do and you know. So let's go catch up to the others."

"Alright, I'm right behind you." They walked all the way to the living room, where they overheard a group of jubilant teenagers. Mia came in and sat down next to her brother while he continued telling jokes to Antonio, Mike, Ji, Emily and Kevin. All but Mia laughed because she was deep in thought, staring at her hands cupped in her lap. Jayden was studying her closely for a little bit more info on why she was acted so strange. Terry and the others didn't suspect a thing and he proceeded to ask his important request to his elder sister, their sister, Mia.

"Sis," Terry began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Go on ahead." The room became silent.

"Would you, er… could you sing for our band at the concert in a few days?" Mia shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. But, no." Emily became all dreamy and giggly as she piped up.

"You sing?!"

"Yeah, you do?!" The others responded simutaneously. Terry replied instantly.

"Yeah! Oh man, she rocks! When we were young, we were going to become the greatest band in the world!"

"Terry!"

"What, Mia?"

"Stop thinking you're gonna be a rockstar! Besides, you have that job to worry about!"

"Just accept the fact that I'm different! You're starting to sound like mum and dad!"

"Well, Terry, maybe they're right! You can't expect that the world is going to be perfect! Cuz it's not! Stop dreaming and get back to the reason why you even came to Panorama in the first place!" Terry was shocked at his used-to-be appreciative sister, and turned to pick up his guitar. He left.

Mia looked to the floor and sighed while burying her face in her hands. Mike suddenly startled the unusually quiet room.

"Seriously, you sing!" Through her buried hands, you barely heard her say,

"Shut up, Mike." And she turned to look at them without one word. Then she ushered herself to her room.

Later that day, Mia was still in her room, trying to get the events from earlier today out of her head. A knock was heard, and she let them come in. It was Jayden with a tray of her lunch. Lately these days, he had always come to her room to hand her lunch or dinner. He sat on the bed next to her and placed the tray on her desk. She immediately rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Don't you think I was being a little harsh to my brother? I mean, what if I turn into my parents? I'll never shake that feeling off that if I was a terrible sister, the fact that I would have a family to take care makes it more pressured for me knowing that one day I'll mess it up."

"Well Mia, what made you so easily sensitive this morning? You're usually very sturdy in these situations."

"But, it just seemed that after so long, he expects so much out of me! I haven't sung in 10 years! How will I know that if I promise him I'll sing for his band, I'll do it well? I mean, why can't Emily sing? We all know from what we heard outside while training, she would be very successful in the singing industry. He should choose her."

"Mia, you're brother doesn't care about Emily. He cares about you, and he can only trust you out of all the people in the Shiba House. He's known you since he was born, and just knowing you're on his side makes him feel like you are a worthy enough big sister. I would seriously consider going to talk to him. I'll come with you in case of an attack."

"Jayden, how is it that you know the answer to every single one of my smallest problems?"

"You just gotta thank Ji. Now let's go see Terry at the hospital. It should be time for his lunch break." She smiled up at him and took his offered hand with no hesitation as she followed him out the doors after telling the others what they were going to do. They reached a tall building, also known as the Panorama City Hospital. Mia squinted as her vision was partially blocked by the nearly-blinding sunlight. Walking inside, she looked around for the front desk. Jayden wondered what was going on.

"Mia, what's up?"

"Oh, it's just been so long that I forgot about this place."

"Here, let me take the lead. I've been here so often from my major injuries, that it's just as if I'm a regular customer at a restaurant." He went in front of her as they proceeded towards the front. Immediately, Mia recognized the lady at the front desk. The woman looked up as she widened her eyes seeing Mia. She got up in a rush and walked over to Mia.

"M-Mia?"

"Yeah."

"It's me Gloria! Remember me? I was your doctor!"

"Gloria? Hi, it's been so long." The old woman hugged her with an unpleasant squeeze as Mia made a 'help me' face. He smiled and shrugged as Gloria finally let go. Mia let out a deep sigh as she breathed once more with more ease. Gloria spoke up suddenly, letting an 'Oomph' come out of the young duo's mouths.

"You must be looking for Terry, right?" Mia nodded. She motioned for them to come and immediately interlocked hands with Jayden as she looked up at him with a flirty face. Mia could only help but giggle in delight at the two completely unalike people. They paused at a room labeled 'Staff Only'. She let them go inside, as they peeked to see Terry talking to a group of other young volunteers. He turned to see the duo, looked at Mia, and turned back around as he glared.

Mia looked at Jayden with a worried look, getting the same thing back at her. He nodded and she went inside slowly, tapping his shoulder. He turned around and spoke in a rude tone.

"Talk."

"Terry, quit it. I know you're upset, and I'm sorry for how I was before. It's just that I needed more time. Besides, I only wanted to catch up with you."

"Oh. Mia I'm sorry, too. It's my fault that you got mad. Can you forgive me?"

"I won't do only that. I also might just sing for your band."

"Oh, sis, you're the best! See you there!"

"Wait! I said might. It doesn't mean I'll be there."

"Oh, okay. See you later." Mia smiled in relief as Jayden walked with her outside, and saying goodbye to Gloria, who was excited to see the duo again after 5 minutes. They walked outside, and he noticed her looking at the ground. He carefully tapped her on the shoulder, startling her as she looked up in shock and panic.

"Hm?"

"So why're you still so down? You've come to terms with your brother."

"But I also said that I might sing for the band. I'm worried that I won't sound so good."

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

"I don't know…" Meanwhile, Antonio was hyped up, because he had chosen to sing for Terry's band before Mia came. They had already rehearsed, and sounded pretty good. In a few hours, they would perform. The duo reached home, and Mia retreated to her personal quarters to finish lunch in peace and complete relief. She relaxed her head on the soft pillow and closed her eyes as she imagined all the possible ways she would fail. At that moment, two important things her mother told her popped up in her head.

'You have a 100% shot at missing the goal if you don't try.' And 'You can never get it right if you think of all the ways you can possibly fail.' She shooed all the bad thoughts away and finished lunch silently, wondering if she would go. After so much thinking, she denied and grabbed her phone without thinking twice. Opening her Messaging App, she wrote a text to Terry saying that she wouldn't perform. All she got was an okay, and one hour before the performance, the team was ready to go.

Mia opened the fridge, and grabbed a glass of milk as the others asked her if she was going.

"I think I'm just gonna give in for tonight."

"Mia," Kevin said. "Is there something going on between you and your brother?"

"It's just that he should be volunteering at the local hospital instead of playing some gig."

Kevin just nodded, and when the others left to head to the car, Jayden walked up to her. He whispered to her.

"What did I tell you, Mia. Please come." She shook her head. Jayden frowned and nodded. He just looked at her as she stared at the floor in shame. He then lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I just want to hear you. Please." He then let go and walked out to catch up with the others. Mia just stood there, dropped the glass on the ground, spilling the milk everywhere.

She then leaned against the wall, slid down and cried into her arms in pain. Racked with sobs, she buried her face in her bent legs and put her arms around her legs. She rocked herself back and forth slowly, thinking about her mother. Boy, she missed her mother so much. She, just like Jayden, knew just how to get to Mia's soft and gentle inside. She wiped her tears quickly and got up. They want a performance. They got one.

She ran to her room and found her best clothes that were washed. The team was behind on laundry… like, dramatically. Going to her dresser, she put a little makeup, grabbed her purse, and ran to the vacant Shiba Car before saying bye to Ji. She hopped inside and knew the others would take the highway, thinking it would be faster. It actually wasn't due to the traffic. She went on the nearest road and eventually made it to the huge theatre.

Boy was she scared. What if something went wrong and she messed up? In front of an audience?! She took a deep breath and headed backstage. She made sure that nobody saw her, and overheard Antonio and Terry.

"Is Mia there?"

"Uh, I don't see any of our friends." Terry looked upset, and Antonio cheered him up.

"Hey, don't worry. They'll be here. Let's go rock the house!" Mia heard Terry's band being announced, and walked on stage at the right moment. Antonio wasn't singing, so she sang first and then walked out. She saw her five friends going wild and she waved at them. She winked at her brother who smiled. They finished singing until the end.

Mia couldn't believe it. After 10 years of silence, she finally was able to get up and speak, er… sing. After talking to her brother, she saw the others coming towards her and she smiled. Emily came up to her role model and gave her a big hug.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"Well, I guess I just wanted to make up for all those mistakes." Emily smiled and the other 4 hugged her as a 'great job'. Jayden was last, and the others left for dinner at the nearby restaurant. He walked up to her, and she just waited for an answer. He smiled and gave her the most kindest hug in the world. She smiled and returned it, a little tingle of embarrassment inside her lower stomach. She let go and he began.

"You are so determined now, aren't you Mia?"

"I would say the same about you. Thanks for everything, Jayden."

"Hey, don't thank me. You made your choice, and I just got you there. You needed a little push to get there." Mia couldn't help but giggle as she felt his slowly sling his arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her's around his waist and together, they walked to the diner.

Just like he said, she made her choice. All she needed to know was that the present was a gift.


	13. This is Unbearable - What's Going On?

**Chapter 13 – This is Unbearable – What's Going On?**

**Hey guys! So just about a week or two ago, there was a major polar vortex in the north/part of south area in the northern hemisphere. I just hope everyone is doing alright, because it has come back, but not as bad as before. Here's Chapter 13, which tells the Power Rangers' explanation for why it's just unbearably cold. Stay extremely warm my favorite readers, oh, and sorry for the major delay. I just got another successful story up and running. Check it out!**

It was the middle of the night, and Mia woke up to the loud but soothing sound of a flute. She sat up on her bed and checked her phone to see what time it was. Realizing she had slept nearly only 2 hours, she didn't bother to get up and fell to the floor as she tripped over her drooped blanket. 'Thud!' Went the floor loud enough that a hawk on the other side of the country could hear it loud and clear.

She stayed there for a few minutes, waiting for another ranger to enter her room in confusion and worry. Earning no commotion in return for her clumsiness, she got up in a rush, and dropped her cardigan sweater over her shivering shoulders. Lately, it was super cold and raining all the time, that there wasn't one happy day. Mia actually enjoyed the dark sky and the 'pitter patter' of the tiny droplets of H₂O on her partially stain-glass window.

Guessing that the sound of the flute had stopped outside because of her earthquake-like fall, she shrugged, close her half-open door and fainted on her bed as she fell into a deep slumber. That night, she had a weird dream that had bugged her a long time. It was of her dying as the last standing ranger on the team in that battle. They hadn't even met Master Xandred, and they died from some ordinary nighlok that was exactly like the others. She failed to accomplish her task as a Samurai, and in real life, she was worried that one day she would mess up. Mess up big time.

The next morning was extremely cold with a record-breaking low temperature of -5°F and Mia was bundled up in a black tank top, covered in a loose, long-sleeved shirt, which was then covered in a black cardigan sweater just like the one she wore last night. She put on thick jeans and black socks as she headed out of her room and met Emily halfway, who was covered in the largest yellow jacket Mia had seen with her very own two eyes. Mike hugged Emily from behind, earning a squeeze, and Mia left them to their privacy and walked to the kitchen wearily.

On a Saturday, they were usually used to the feeling of a warm and sunny day, but today was different. It was pouring like mad, and the guys could only practice in the dojo. The only thing that confused Mia was why it was raining and not snowing at all. It snowed only on certain days, when they particularly had to battle nighloks. This month, there were more than usual because nighloks are used to Sanzu River water, and the closest thing on Earth that was pure was rain. It was quiet, except for the sound of the TV playing a movie and the drops of rain on the ceiling and porches.

Mia yawned and opened the fridge to find the thing that she was in the mood to eat. Finding only leftover cake and some of the pizza slices stacked here and there, she took a bit of cake, munched on it as she licked her fingers, and made something for herself. She was actually getting pretty good since Antonio taught her a few tricks after she got kicked out of Cooking School. Mia got a bagel and made her breakfast in silence as Kevin and Jayden came in with their empty bowls of already-eaten cereal.

They were talking, or more like arguing, about how to form a never-before seen version of the Megazord. Jayden simply said it wasn't possible until Kevin kept revolting, causing him to get annoyed, which led a calm conversation into a fierce argument. Mia smiled and slowly waved to the guys as they said 'hi' and left. Antonio was dragged in the kitchen soon after, once he smelled something good. He was surprised to see Mia+ Kitchen = No Fire! Seeing his slightly shocked face, she laughed and handed him a bagel so he could make one of his own. Mouthing a 'thank you', he smiled and continued with his Saturday.

Mia finished her breakfast and sat on the bed in her room to do something quiet and relaxing, so she pulled out a book. She heard a knock at the door and permitted whoever was on the other side. Jayden opened the door and walked in. He stopped in the middle of the room. Mia smiled and closed her book.

"Hey Jayden." Mia said as she put her book on the shelf and got up. Jayden smiled back.

"Hey." He walked closer to her until they were inches apart. She just looked at him and held her hands together behind her back.

"So…"

"Mia, I was wondering if you want to go out to play with us in the snow."

"Of course. I'll be there in a few. Bye."

"Bye." He turned around and walked to the door to go out and join the gang in the white blanket of ice cold water. Mia quickly read the rest of the page she was on in her book and put on her scarf to head out. Ji was sitting on the couch, just simply sipping hot cocoa and pointed outside to Mia so she could follow the right path. She smiled to him and walked outside.

She held her scarf closer to her body as a gust of cold air rushed through her skin, nearly freezing her hands. Mia walked down the steps and sat on the side for a few minutes until she decided to come in the game after seeing everyone doing different moves to dodge the hurling balls of ice. Mia quickly put a snowball together and did a backflip to avoid a snowball coming straight at her. Emily cheered as Mia landed safely and hit Mike, who had thrown the snowball at Emily, but missed for Mia who was nowhere near her. Mia's snowball hit him square in the face and he yelled as Mia laughed that she had thrown yet another perfect snowball.

They went in a couple of minutes later, when Ji called them in for lunch. Mia, for the first time in weeks, followed the group to the kitchen and slowly ate her food as she wondered something. Jayden noticed this and piped up.

"Mia, what's going on?"

"Well, I was wondering why there's such awkward weather. Sorry guys, I feel like I'm being really secluded- woah Emily!" Emily was about to slip over a wet spot, and was carrying a tray of the Rangers' lunches. Mia got up, ducked and caught 2 trays which almost fell to the ground. Emily frowned and hit her head really hard in anger and embarrassment.

"Mia, I am so sorry!"

"Hey, it's no problem at all! Atleast our lunches are okay." Emily started to tear up while Mia wasn't facing her. Mia felt something wrong and quickly handed the trays in her hands to Antonio who served them to the others.

"Something's wrong here," Mia said as Antonio spoke up.

"I don't think so." Mia turned around and saw a crying girl looking to the ground and immediately felt bad for the youngster.

Mia reached in to Emily to give her a hug and rubbed her back as she heard the small Yellow Ranger weep into her shirt. Mia pulled away a few seconds later when her shirt got stained from Emily tears. She quickly wiped the tears from Em's face and cleaned up the water from her shirt to finish eating. Emily went with Mike to her room so they could spend time together.

The guys just stared at Mia because of how good her motherly instincts were. Jayden was the first to talk.

"Mia, how'd you know that Emily was crying? You didn't even see her!"

"I've just got that trait. If only I  
could put it to use more often." Kevin got up.

"You can when you use it in battles!"

"I can try…"

Lunch was completed with the 4 remaining rangers discussing what to do for the next battle and Mia happened to mention her dream.

"Well, Jayden only knows about it." Antonio whispered to Kevin,

"Because they're dating." Mia caught this and picked up her napkin and hit Antonio with it.

"No we're not. It's because I happened to stumble upon him in the middle of the night. I get this dream regularly, and it's getting worse each time."

"Well," Kevin said. "What was it about?" Mia explained the whole thing repeatedly until everyone understood what she was talking about. Emily came in after Mia just finished.

"What was the dream about again?"

"Ugggh!"

The guys laughed and Jayden explained the story for Mia, getting an 'okay' from Emily and a big 'thank you' from Mia. He nodded and the rangers ended the "board meeting" with everyone getting up and being startled when they realized they were being stalked by Ji. He only replied with an excuse.

"I dropped a quarter."

"Yeah right." He merely shrugged and left. Everyone except Mia and Jayden left while the duo stayed to do the dishes together. Besides, Jayden wanted to know more about Mia's dreams and suspicions. He scooted closer to her to hear her quiet voice so no one else could eavesdrop and get away with it.

"Jayden, something really big is going on. I can sense it through the change in the air temperature drastically, and maybe you're right about the hidden message. I feel something bad's going to happen soon."

"How soon?"

"Today."

**What's going on with Mia's strange dreams, and is she correct that something's going on? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the late update, I have a lot going on. **


	14. Beyond Amazing

**Chapter 14 – Beyond Amazing**

**Hey guys! I decided to post Chapter 14 today so I could make up for those absent days. I love writing, so I am planning on writing a chapter for All Around the World that is super long. Enjoy!**

Jayden stood there as he heard what Mia just said. Today. He stopped cleaning the dishes, dropped the dish in his hand carefully in the sink and grabbed Mia's hand carefully, not to hurt her Kanji. She didn't hesitate to follow and just went with him. He took her to his room and she waited near his bed. He went to his closet and took out a disc. Mia was amazed that she had never seen this disc before.

"It's the Weather Disc."

"Why're you doing this, Jayden?"

"I want to give it to you. I've been waiting for the person in this group to prove that they are worthy enough to take care of such an important disc without knowing it. One mistake and there's chaos. Can you handle it?"

"Will Mike take this disc away, too?"

"I won't let him. His power is still young and unstable."

"Uh man," Mia muttered. She held the disc in her hand and looked out of Jayden's window, moving it around in her cupped arms. Jayden knew Mia had major doubt about herself, so he stood her up and took her outside the room to the indoor dojo, now that it had started raining again.

"Here, just follow what I say." Mia nodded. He continued. "Take out your Samuraizer. How much time do we have?"

"A few hours. It'll happen around 7."

"Good. Now morph and take out your katana to insert the disc." Mia did as she was told and realized the disc was unusually different than every other disc she knew or heard of, so she asked him,

"Where do I put it?" Kevin came in.

"Dude, you just put it where all the others go. Duh." Jayden spoke up.

"That's not correct, Kevin. Here, let me show you Mia." He took the disc and Kevin got a glare from Mia. 'Oops,' he thought and left. Jayden carefully showed it to her and made her try it a few more times before she could easily slip it in the latch that was right below the normal disc holder. Now came the tough part, proper stance. Mia couldn't figure out where to place her hands since the disc was far lower than where she was used to holding. She tried a couple of times, but none of them were comfortable.

Jayden stopped her and stood behind her, putting his arms in the correct spot, right above Mia's hands. They tried a practice swing, and it worked. The disc was extremely powerful, and the older sister Pink was quickly losing her balance. She nearly fell when Jayden let go, and he quickly caught her. She got up and smiled before trying by herself. She aimed for the target in front of her and slashed the air using both her normal Symbol Power Disc and the Weather Disc.

The tremendous amount of energy caused her to backflip backwards. Looking from the side, Jayden knew she could master it very soon. Mia landed safely on her two feet and picked up her katana. Looking straight in front of herself, she saw that she hit the wall nowhere near the target. Sighing in frustration she slashed to the side and it pushed her back a bit. Again, she missed. They went on for 2 hours before Mia was nearly close to exploding in frustration and anger.

She was sweating really hard and was losing a lot of energy. Panting heavily, she tried once more, but dropped her katana when she lost her energy dramatically at that moment. She fell to the ground and held her stomach. Jayden rushed over and felt her body heating up quickly, so he helped her up to her room. She changed into fresh clothes and got rid of the sweat. Feeling better, she walked out of her room and looked at the disc. Jayden walked up to her and motioned for her to come outside.

Mia hesitated on whether she should go. Jayden, noticing this, turned around and took her hand to take her outside. They stopped on the bottom of the stairs and Mia felt the air being warmer than the morning and she looked outside. It was drizzling, not pouring. She walked outside, now not being sheltered by the roof and was getting wet. Mia took out her Samuraizer and got her katana. She demorphed and inserted the disc in the correct compartment.

Mia also put in her normal disc and aimed at the target. The feel of water on her face gave her enough energy along with her Air Symbol Power. She slashed, backflipped to avoid the bad outcome and looked at the target. She was definitely closer than her first try and did it again. Jayden stared in amazement as he saw her power color glowing everywhere on the unsheltered dojo. He knew she could do it so he waited until she did it. Once she could do it once, she would always have that power.

Mia panted and slashed. The target's left side was damaged, but the right side was untouched. It was Mia's weak side. Slowly, the rain got heavier and the air got denser as Mia got pressured. She was starting to be able to control the weather. This was her last chance. It was 2 till 7 and the target was not finished. She waited for a minute. Jayden got worried and looked at his watch. 6:59 PM.

"Mia, now!"

"Symbol Power! Thunder Clash!" She tried it for the last time. It was much more power and she pushed herself back and did a few more at the same time. She waited patiently.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Mia!" She just stared at the target, time slowly stopping and nothing could be heard. The next second, the target was destroyed and Mia cartwheeled and backflipped to avoid the pieces of the dummy. Pink Air Symbol Power was floating everywhere. Jayden ducked and looked up at the dojo. Mia was standing in the middle of the dojo, looking around her. The pink color of her zord combined with a blue that was lighter than Kevin's zord color. She mastered the Weather Disc.

"Yes! I did it!" Mia said as she looked at her Kanji. It was still the Reddish-Pink color and hadn't changed. Her smile vanished as she thought that if it didn't change to a purple color because of the blue color of the new power, she didn't master it. It was hard to see anything due to the pouring rain. Jayden didn't care. He ran to Mia and gave her a big hug. She laughed and the GAP Sensor went off. The duo morphed and met the others at the City Park.

The nighlok controlled weak powers of rangers and laughed at them with an evil grin. Mia frowned. She looked to the others and they nodded. She ran to the nighlok while the others fought the Mooger Army. The others had nearly defeated the moogers and she wasn't doing so well due to the drastic decrease in her Symbol Power. The nighlok pinned her to the ground. She dodged the nighlok's attacks and rolled out of his reach.

"Symbol Power! Lightning Strike!" Immediately after she said it, a strike of lightning hit the ground, sending the two backwards. Mia landed on her hands and feet. She did something else.

"Symbol Power! Hoverboard!" A floating device went over to her. She smiled in her suit. It had her pink Kanji Symbol on it and she stepped on. The nighlok just floated in the air. The lightning was the only thing that kept them from attacking each other too close. Mia broke the awkward moment and slashed the nighlok with some of the lightning. They fought turn after turn until the nighlok fell to the ground. The others watched in awe as Mia landed the craft and they transformed into the Megazord.

Emily smiled and gave Mia a big hug. She slightly pushed Emily away.

"It's not yet time to celebrate. Trouble's coming our way… again." Jayden waited for Mia to turn into Super Samurai Mode. Mia nodded as she morphed.

"Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors!" Jayden turned into a version of the Red Ranger that was 2 times better. The duo slashed the nighlok with tremendous force and waited. The nighlok was halfway dead. Mia dropped out when her insides started to burn up. Emily tried going to comfort Mia, but Mike stopped her.

"Mia's strong, Emily. I think she can handle this by herslef. Now go on back. We have a job to do." Emily nodded and the 5 remaining rangers slashed the nighlok as Mia was kneeling down and taking off her helmet. She needed oxygen. It seemed that her Shiba Power mixed with the Weather Disc's power was not cooperating. She rolled up her sleeve. Her Kanji was turning into all sorts of ugly colors.

She screamed as her body kept throbbing hurtfully. Jayden stopped fighting, knowing the other 4 could handle the nighlok by themselves. He ran to Mia, not letting Mike stop him either. He kept Mia's head on his lap and stroked her hair as he looked at her Kanji. His Shiba Power was hurting her along with the Weather Disc. He felt terribly bad and his body started hurting due to the shared power.

If Mia was hurt, Jayden could feel all of it. Vise-versa for Mia. She was breathing heavily and was holding her stomach in pain.

"Yes!" The others said in glee. The nighlok was defeated. Kevin spoke for a busy Jayden.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours! Yes!" Kevin turned off the Megazord. Jayden called a Shiba Car since both he and Mia couldn't walk all the way home. She was already sleeping and he was close to doing the same seeing her in that state.

He took her inside the car and they peacefully fell asleep in the back. The Shiba House was filled again with the playful sound of joy and laughter. Mia smiled as Emily and Mike were showing her something about a random product which she didn't even listen to. Every few seconds she would just say, "Oh yeah that's great." And moved on with her life. Mia went to her room in a rush when her body hurt again. Jayden saw this and followed her. Mia sat against her bed, holding her stomach and rest her head against her legs which were held close to her body.

Jayden walked in and started.

"Mia…" She looked up and he saw her crying for the first time in a long period of time.

"Oh Mia…" He said in a soothing voice. He sat next to her and she rest her head against his chest as she held her stomach to reduce the pain. He could feel what she was going through and it really hurt him too. Her body was still getting used to the mixed Fire and Rain Power along with her normal Air Symbol Power which was causing chaos inside of her. He rubbed her stomach to soothe the pain and she stopped crying silently.

"You okay?" She replied while sniffling.

"No, it hurts s-so much!" She started crying again. He felt terrible for her and he held his body to reduce his pain. Mia wiped her tears away and just sat there. Jayden kept on holding both of them.

"Ow," Mia said. She looked at the Kanji on her hand. Jayden looked too. And there at that very moment, her Kanji turned purple. Mia stopped hurting and sat up. Jayden did the same. He hugged her.

"I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Jayden."

"No problem. See? Anytime you have a problem, I'm here for you. What you did today, it was **beyond amazing.**"

**So that's Chapter 14! I absolutely adore Jia, and ideas and suggestions are definitely needed! Don't be afraid to speak up! Chapter 15 is coming out tomorrow, or even today itself, only if you guys go beyond amazing! Reviews are always appreciated. This story had gone somewhere, I don't even know how ideas pop up like this! I am planning on continuing this story for a long time, so if you don't want to constantly go back here and read the next chapter again and again, please PM me above so I can send it to your Inbox! Now, I know some strings are still untied, so I will explain all that in the next chapter along with one of your ideas! Happy MLK Day 2014!**


	15. Secrets Untold

**Chapter 15 – Secrets Untold – Part 1**

**Hey guys! I am extremely excited to announce that I will be partnering up with GoseiShinkenPink for the rest of the story, which is amazing because they are just the coolest and nicest person. I want to thank and congratulate her. If you would like the same opportunity, PM me! I would surely accept it! So here's chapter 15, idea created by GoseiShinkenPink herself. This is based off Harry Potter, so look out for that scene that relates to any of the books/movies. There will be a story based off this chapter. Alright, no more spoilers! Here's Chapter 15.**

What a tiring day! Mia slouched backwards on the couch as she inhaled deeply and sighed as she looked back at the events of the day. First, she woke up at 5 to the sound of Jayden whacking a dummy. He apologized to her for his commotion, and walked over to her. It seemed he just started, because he smelled like he just took a shower when he stood in front of her.

She got ready and trained with him for a few hours before the others woke up. The gang went out for lunch and there was a nighlok attack right before Mike was able to dig in without having breakfast. Emily giggled as she morphed and he groaned. His stomach hurt so bad and he fought worse than he usually was. None of the major threats were there to fight, only a mooger army was present. Mia tried her best to balance strength and stamina during that battle, because she knew that as their career as rangers was progressing, so was the increase in moogers and attacks.

They ended successfully and finished lunch in a hurry as they got back home in time to use up their one hour of afternoon relaxation, which could still be disrupted by another attack as always. Luckily, no more happened that day and Mia spent another 4 hours outside training with the others due to her decrease in power from the Weather Disc.

Ji made sure she regained her speed and fluency by making her due a 1 on 4 practice session like Jayden, while Antonio cooked the gang's dinner. The girl was exhausted from all her tough work and the others congratulated her as she walked in to eat. She was starving and hungry, and was the first one at the table for food. Mia had just finished and sat on the couch as Emily sat on her right with Mike on her right and Jayden on her left. Emily kept congratulating her on her effort, but Mike just had to include that she got hit a few times.

Mia had to agree, because if it weren't for Jayden's extra push, she wouldn't have a huge bandage on her foot. She touched the cloth to see if the wound was still swllen. It actually healed pretty fast and the quad of kids engaged in a meaningless conversation about movies. Mia retired for the night halfway through when her Kanji was glowing, signaling she was deprived of energy. The leader noticed this and helped her up and she walked in to the coziness of her room.

She changed into fresh clothes and fell asleep almost immediately as she got in bed, seeing the lights in the other rooms were out.

The next morning started off at 8 when the GAP Sensor went off right when Mia finished getting ready. She muttered wordless phrases and ran to catch up with the others, her wound not even in the picture. They ended up meeting another pack of moogers, slashing them simutaneously. They ended almost as soon as they started and walked home. Mia, on the other hand, spoke up to disapprove of the idea for herself.

"Hey, I think I'm just gonna go to the new pizza place on the other side of Panorama. I need some alone time."

"I'm coming!" Emily said with a cheer. Mike came in too.

"If she's going, I'm going." Mia shrugged. Mike walked up to Jayden and they argued for some time before the Red Ranger just trudged to the other 3 in regret. Mia was steamed.

"What part of **alone time** do you guys not get?" The other 3 just walked to the pizzeria without saying a word. Mia sighed and walked behind them. They got there in a few minutes and sat at a booth. Mia looked around and noticed a stage. Some girl was singing karaoke and waved to Mia. She smiled back and looked to Emily.

"I'm gonna sing you guys. This one's for Mike," Emily said with no hesitation. She dragged Mia up there and the Pink Ranger just picked up a guitar, not bothering to get a mike to sing. They began and Mia was lost in thought while she played, almost missing a few notes, but fortunately didn't. The song ended after what seemed like forever, and Mia walked to the back, the only way to get off the stage without tripping over the stairs. She sat down and took a bite of her pizza, looking at the stage again, Emily noticing her motives.

The young Yellow Ranger got Mike to stop hugging her as a thank you and asked Mia.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Mia said as she looked down at her plate.

"Alright. Now sing."

"Emily…" Mike barged in.

"Come on, you rocked out last time. Do it again, his time solo."

"Yeah, and you'll trip over your skateboard while trying to impress a friend. Not happening."

"Mia, please? Do it for your little sister?"

"Emily, just stop. I wanted to come here alone, and this is what I get. Don't you guys understand that I need some privacy? After what happened the other with my Kanji, it seems you're all treating me like a bunch of cautious parents. It bugs me. I'm leaving." She got up and put on her jacket, not looking at them as she left in silence. The other 3 sat there in shock until Jayden got up. He said something.

"So you two just sit there while I have to deal with every problem. I'm going to talk to her." Mike replied.

"Promise us you'll come back alive." Jayden just glared and left. Mia was walking down the sidewalk, looking at her feet as she turned when she felt someone following her. It was obviously Jayden.

She made a slightly oisy sigh and walked a bit faster. He just followed faster. She stopped when she heard a mother scream. She turned to her right to see a mother screaming as a child was falling out of the sky. Mia ran, not noticing the running car coming towards her. She front flipped towards the building where the scene was taking place and saw a little bundle falling down. She ran even closer to the object's target and caught it just in time, falling on her back as she jumped in the air. She looked at what was in her hands and saw a baby.

She put her hand to her mouth in shock as she gasped. The child was crying and Jayden was running up to her. He was smiling and looked up as he heard a large sound. His smile faded and he screamed her name as he ran to her. She looked up and saw something falling. She heard him screaming something as he huddled around her body which was hovering over the crying child.

"Symbol Power! Shield!" He hugged her as she looked up and saw a red barrier. The object fell until it hit the top of the forcefield and she flinched. It was none other than a nighlok potion for possessing bodies. She had a shocked face as she looked at the person holding her and then at the baby who was still crying. She rocked it until it stopped bawling. Jayden tured off the shield and Mia ran to the mother who was pouring tears and she smiled as she saw the picture of the lady hugging the child.

Goodness, how mush she missed her mother in heap loads. She hugged herself and turned around to walk home a smile plastered on her face. Jayden walked next to her and they heard the sound of Dayu's Harmonium.

"Dayu," Mia whispered. Jayden nodded as she looked around. Nobody was around so they morphed and ran towards the scene. It was next to the hospital, and Terry was just coming out. Dayu took the chance and hit him. Right before he hit the ground, Mia caught him and left him behind the building to go back and fight with no distraction. Right when she turned around, Dayu threw something at her. She immediately fell down, hearing muffled voices and swore she could hear Jayden's voice.

She got up and ran towards Jayden. The others still weren't here, and he wished they came at the right time like in movies. Unfortunately, they didn't and he had to fight with Mia. She did happen to fall down due to her loss in power, and Dayu got upset. She took out the possession potion and screamed.

"The Pink Ranger may be my matched opponent, but she is not ready to be one." She disappeared. Mia got up and held her head as she got less dizzier by the moment. Whe nshe gained full consciousness, Dayu came back behind her and vanished. Jayden was steamed but heard Dayu's voice.

"Meet me at Warehouse 42." With that, he ran and called Mike and Emily. The trio got to the warehouse in no time, seeing Dayu lying on the floor, not knowing where Mia was. They were confused where she was until they saw her wrist being held by Dayu's hand and she was glaring at the nighlok, while being pinned on the ground.

"Mia!" Jayden screamed. He dodged Dayu's attack on the group. Getting up from the ground, he heard Mia screaming. Dayu was talking viciously.

"Where is the sealing symbol?!"

"You'll never… know…" Dayu was maddened by her answer and dug her nail into Mia's hand, right under her Kanji. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs and tears were streaming down her face. Blood dripped down her skin and Mike pulled Emily close to him immediately, rubbing her back as he covered her eyes.

"Where is it?!" Dayu continued. All she got was a scream followed by cries. That was the final straw.

Mia screamed even more as Dayu took her right hand and wrote something in her skin with her nail. Jayden was infuriated and started attacking Dayu with his attacks. There was a shield and the attacks disappeared. Dayu left after a minute and Jayden demorphed to sprint to his Pink Ranger. She was on the ground, conscious, but barely. He looked at her hand. It said NIGHLOK.

He was so mad and picked her up as he carried her to a Shiba Car. All he could do was look at her hand. Suddenly, he looked to her Kanji as he slowly saw the color drain from it. He screamed "No!" and took a First Aid Kut to wrap her hand. The Kanji was a heart-piercing black color and not even the strong yet gentle girl would wake up. Of course it was obvious Jayden cared about Mia because she was the only one that could calm her down, but this. This was too much.

The car stopped and he ran inside with Mia in his arms and he left her carefully in bed as he used his Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power! Disappear!" He shot the harsh engraved word and it disappeared. He checked her wrist. Still, it was black. He banged his head against the wall and stopped te routine when he heard a scared and helpless Emily, huddling close to Mike and crying. He stopped and walked over to her. She was able to talk, but very quietly.

"Hey Jayden."

"Mia. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Where's Emily?" The Yellow Ranger walked over and Mia sat up to give her a hug. The little girl in her arms cried heavily as Mia just sat there, burying her face on her little sister's shoulder. She slowly rocked her back and forth, all until she stopped crying. The girl let go and her biggest fan was caught with tear tracks. Mia wiped them away and smiled, hoping it would give Emily courage and hope. She smiled back and Mia looked to Mike, who gave her a hug. As her little brother, Mike started to tear up too.

"Hey, it's fine. See? This is exactly what happens to one of us every time. It'll work out like it did for the past 3 years." Jayden just stared at her and turned her hand to see the word engraved. Mia had that smile on her face, which turned to a mix of a shocked and upset expression as she saw the word and her black Kanji.

"How does she know?" Mia whispered. The trio replied in unison.

"Know what?"

"It says nighlok! Crap! My Kanji! I have no power! She knows! Emily! Leave this room!"

"But Mia!"

"Go, right now! Something's going to happen! " Jayden got up in a flash.

"Mia, what's going on?!"

"Emily! Run now! Get out of this room!" Emily opened the door and shut it in a flash.

"Jayden! Mike! Stay in that corner!" They did as they were told, and just like she suspected, a huge monster, much bigger than an average nighlok came crashing through the window, standing right in front of her. She took out her Samuraizer, but had second thoughts and put it away. This was the worst possible time for this to happen. Dayu knew something that nobody else did.

**Cliffhanger! So I'm hoping you caught that Harry Potter moment! Yes, it is the MudBlood scene! So I will keep in touch with you, and the answers will be posted tomorrow in the next chapter. Have a Terrific Tuesday! Thank you to GoseiShinkenPink for joining the story. I will mention her a few times every month. Again, if you would like the same opportunity, PM me! See you all tomorrow!**


	16. Meaningless Answers

**Chapter 16 – Meaningless Answers**

**So I know there are countless numbers of untied strings and they will be told in this chapter and if you are still confused, please say in the comments so I can include it in the next chapter. Thank you for your support! This chapter was created by GoseiShinkenPink, so thank her for most of the effort. Here is Chapter 16 – Meaningless Answers.**

_Recap From Chapter 15:_

_"Hey, it's fine. See? This is exactly what happens to one of us every time. It'll work out like it did for the past 3 years." Jayden just stared at her and turned her hand to see the word engraved. Mia had that smile on her face, which turned to a mix of a shocked and upset expression as she saw the word and her black Kanji._

_"How does she know?" Mia whispered. The trio replied in unison._

_"Know what?"_

_"It says nighlok! Crap! My Kanji! I have no power! She knows! Emily! Leave this room!"_

_"But Mia!"_

_"Go, right now! Something's going to happen! " Jayden got up in a flash._

_"Mia, what's going on?!"_

_"Emily! Run now! Get out of this room!" Emily opened the door and shut it in a flash._

_"Jayden! Mike! Stay in that corner!" They did as they were told, and just like she suspected, a huge monster, much bigger than an average nighlok came crashing through the window, standing right in front of her. She took out her Samuraizer, but had second thoughts and put it away. This was the worst possible time for this to happen. Dayu knew something that nobody else did._

The monster was one of the ancient monsters that were from Mia's family's clan. The first Pink Samurai Ranger accidentally misused her power when she was possessed. She attacked one of her fellow rangers, but missed for a nighlok which grew to become a hideous ogre-like beast which meant that every other mooger had to become a beast due to all of them having the same DNA.

The rangers defeated most of them, but a few left the country and weren't seen for so long. The fact that Dayu knew about this meant that she knew all about the Pink Rangers. Mia just stood there, the guys breathing heavily in the corner, panicking. Mia remained calmed and tilted her head to the side.

The beast copied her motives and she waited for a response. The room was completely silent, and Mia went to even riskier options. She put out her hand to show to the creature. It moved its eyes from her face to her hand rapidly, back and forth. She understood that it was on the same page, so she slowly dragged her shaky hand to the monster's face.

It grunted, but that was all. The Pink Ranger felt something move inside of her as she touched the beast. It pulled its head back a few moments later and communicated to her in a language that only the Air Clan knew. The language was created to show the Smoke Clan that they needed independence. It worked, and Smoke and Air are still mortal enemies since that day.

Mia nodded in agreement and the monster turned around to run away. It left a huge hole in the wall. Mia teared up and looked at her arm. How, just how, did Dayu know about NIGHLOK? Mia turned around and slammed the door vigorously behind her. Emily was right in front of her in disbelief and shock. Mia called her over.

"Emily, I know you heard everything in there. You didn't see it, so when you go in, I want you to remain calm. Understood?"

"Yes, Mia."

"Good, now let's go." The older girl led Emily in, and the Yellow Ranger was shocked and scared as she saw the huge gap in the wall. Emily ran to Mike. He hugged her tightly and was so grateful that she was okay.

"Emily," Mia began. "Come here for a second." Mia said as she stared through the hole.

"What happened?"

"Can you use your Symbol Power to refurnished the wall before Ji and Kevin come in the room from all the commotion?"

"Yeah, sure. Symbol Power! Brick Wall!"

"Nice job. Uh, well…" Mia just left. Emily ran behind her and tugged on her arm as she touched the doorknob.

"Emily, stop it."

"Tell me what happened. Puh-leeze!"

"Emily, no. This time I'm through."

"Someone's really stubborn," Mike said.

"Mike, quit it." She emphasized it, tugged off Emily's hand from her wrist, which by now was paining like mad, and looked to Jayden. He walked up to her and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Let's talk about this so the others don't interfere. I don't want meaningless arguments erupting in this group right when we're at our weakest point." Right on cue, Mia's body throbbed. She fell forward and Jayden caught her as her knees collapsed right under her. He helped her fall down carefully and she screamed in pain as her Kanji stayed black, but she could still see the NIGHLOK on her hand. She gripped her wrist to put pressure on the pain so it would go away.

Sadly, it didn't and blood started to drip. Mike literally carried Emily out of the room as fast as he could. Her stomach hurt as all three powers fought: Air, Fire and Weather. Jayden rocked her slowly and held her stomach as he slowly rubbed circles to calm the stings. She cuddled closer to him as he held her close so she felt secure. He just wondered what she meant by NIGHLOK. Dayu was active right now and was targeting at the Air Clan- specifically Mia. He rest his head against the backboard of the bed and lay Mia on his chest as he rocked her back and forth.

As he felt the sting of her body, it started to die down. Mia also started to calm down as she was only crying silently. He touched his stomach as it started to sting. Ji walked into the room and imediately got quiet as he saw the duo on the floor. He understood what was happening with the gang and respected that. He closed the door, making sure it didn't wake up Mia, who was now half asleep.

"Hey Jayden. What happened when I was gone?"

"Well a nighlok, monster… well whatever it was, came crashing in after Mia got in the infirmary and that's all I know for now. Mia knows everything."

"Wake her up. She should be careful at this point. I will address some backup rangers, maybe your doubles, to work on the battles for now. Just wake her up, mm?"

"Okay." He slowly lifted her body to wake her up and she opened her eyes in caution. She looked really tired, but was ready for whatever they would throw at her.

"Mia," Jayden said in a soothing voice. "Explain what happened."

"Jayden, I can't. Ji, you can't let him. Please."

"Mia," Ji stated fiercely. "Spill it."

"Fine. It's simple. I'm not normal."

"Come on. As the leader, I demand an explanation."

"The truth only stays in this room. I expect both of you, yes I mean it, to respect that and not let anyone else know for the sake of the Air Clan. Understood?" Both of them nodded, knowing that she could really push a punishment when she knew it was necessary. And besides, they loved her and would never let anything happen to the Air Symbol.

"Alright. So my mother was the 99th Pink Ranger, and got married to an ex-villain. He was partially nighlok, of course, and decieved her every once in a while. The fact that I would have a nighlok as a dad meant that I would have his genes. So like I said, it's simple. I'm partially… n-n-. Wait, how does Dayu know it?"

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah. No. Something's wrong. I can't be partially… - It can't be. I got it! My power is uneven, so that's why it's really unstable when I get a new power. I'm perfectly fine, just extremely weak. My powers will be temporarily defying me, but I can join back after a few battles." She looked up to see them both clueless.

"Alright, it's simple. What I thought before was that I was the daughter of a villain, but I can't be because it's against the Samurai Code, so knowing my mother, she would never disrespect the code! Actually, I should be someone else's daughter, probably a normal human, so my power is uneven since it's the first time a ranger married a human. Also, there was a curse that was put on the 100th ranger, which is me. The curse must be that some unfortunate event would happen to my power. It was probably this, so I'm fine! Nothing happened!"

Jayden still looked confused, "But what about the monster?" Mia repied with the story of the first Pink Ranger making a mistake and all of the events that led up to now. Ji nodded at every detail and was expecting more. Just as if she was reading his mind, she spoke up. "There's more."

"Dayu has something to do with this so he probably encountered a Pink Ranger from quite a bit of time ago. Yes, I know you guys are confused and I am too, but it's all starting to make sense. When I was trapped in the Dream World, I saw Dayu… with Deker." Jayden shot up.

"Deker? What happened?"

"Well, at first I didn't know it was them because they were in their human form. Then I heard Dayu say something about Deker being a Samurai."

"The Lost Samurai is Deker!" Ji began. "I can finally complete my Samurai Crossword! I'm off!" He skidaddled out of the room, leaving the two rangers full of wonder and amusement.

"Anyway, since Dayu has been a nighlok since almost the first Pink Samurai was alive, she probably learned over time that we had a secret. Besides, she was destined to be a Pink Samurai and Deker to be Red. I guess after the whole Serrator incident, they weren't allowed to become Samurai."

"But what does this have to do with the whole secret, and your Kanji?"

"My Kanji was just a symbol created by the clan's Chief to let other clans know that we are independent and strong that way. The secret, she either had to know it to be a Pink, or again, she figured over time."

"Okay. So give me a brief summary before the next wave of energy hits us."

"Alright, so… I am the 100th Pink Samurai Ranger, you probably being like 100-something. The 100th Pink Ranger has a curse put on her. So I was cursed. I'm pretty sure it's the fact that Dayu knows our secret, and she stressed it on me or my power is damaged. That explains the NIGHLOK on my arm. Deker and Dayu are married and were destined to become the Pink and Red Rangers. They couldn't due to them becoming Nighloks. They are both with Serrator as a part of their deal to revive Deker." Ji barged in at that very moment.

"You forgot that Deker is the Lost Samurai! Get your facts right!" He closed the door and walked out.

"Okay, Deker is the Lost Samurai. Dayu must know that the Air Clan has a secret becau-"

"Wait! What's the secret?"

"Jayden, do I really have to tell it?"

"I already promised along with Ji that nothing in here is told out there. You trust me, right?"

"Well, yes, but this time it's extremely serious."

"Alright. No jokes."

"The secret is that as a Pink Ranger, we haven't mastered our Symbol completely. This is the same for all the Pink Rangers. That's why they always make girls be the Pink Ranger, because they don't think that girls are important in my clan. That's why we usually are the most prone and vulnerable to attacks that are unexpected. Please promise me you won't tell."

"I promise. One question. If your mom was the first one to marry a human, who did other Pink Rangers marry?"

"They were forced to marry boring people in my clan."

"But aren't they not Rangers?"

"Technically, they are because anybody is eligible in my clan to become the next Pink, but only certain girls have to become her. So they are given the powers."

"Oh, okay. I think I got everything cleared out. Bye, Mia."

"Bye." She got up, dusted herself off and walked to her room. She turned around after she closed her door, and it was really clean. She hadn't cleaned it in a long time, but it somehow stayed neat. She fell on her bed and looked at the word as she thought about the conversation she had with Jayden. Question after question that she never stopped to think about. The doorknob turned and in stepped a smiling Emily.

"Hey big sis, wanna go to the mall? Just you and me."

"Sure. Hey Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have I changed? Like since we first started being Samurai?"

"Yeah, I grew to trust you."

"No, like – Am I acting weird these days?"

"Kind of, but I honestly don't vare as long as you're here with us. So what happened in there?" She moved her eyebrows up and down as she pointed to the infirmary.

"Emily, come on. Do you really care about all that?" Mia said as she put on her trench coat. It was still pretty cold.

"Duh. Now spill."

"We talked about things that only Jayden and Ji can know."

"Please tell me!"

"Emily, as much as I would, if I told it to the wrong person, I could be benched. Even worse, killed."

"In that case, why don't you keep it to yourself?"

"That sounds great. Let's go before we freeze our heads." They left the Shiba House, and Mia was left in thought as she got in the driver's seat of the Shiba Car.

**I think that should be all for now. I know, extremely confusing, but this is really important. Try going back and reading it again if it doesn't make sense. I also understand that there is Jia, but I guess you guys want a lot more Jia. I will do my best to get as mush of it as possible. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Opportunities to write the story are still being offered. Please PM me if you want to join! **


End file.
